I'm yours
by blackfemaleromeo
Summary: complex AU: Hermione, Tonks and Harry are slytherins. Bella's with Voldy, and a whole lotta other crazy shit. I personally hate Ron to much to give him a big role in this story. Having said that there will be lovey dovey parts as well as violence. Sprinkles of past and present abuse and sexual assault/harassment. Not between H
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione, dear, wake up." My adopted Father, Severus Snape, whispers from a distance.

I'm so grateful that that he understands my need for space and dislike of physical contact.

"Ok father I'm up. Are we going to see Mummy and Daddy today?" I ask groggily.

"No darling your Aunts Narcissa and Lucius are taking Draco to see some stupid Quidditch world cup game and he wants you, Potter, and Dora to go with him. Also Harry came here last night….He was pretty beaten up and you were already asleep so I put him in the guest room and gave him some of your healing serum… is that ok?"

"Yes father its fine, I use that serum on Harry as well as my self. So how much time do Harry and I have to get ready?" I inquire as I get up and walk towards my dresser.

"You have an hour before Andy gets here to wake up Harry, take a shower, eat breakfast, and pack up your cloths for Hogwarts I already put your supplies in your trunk. As you know we are hosting the Triwizards Tournament so I must get there early to prepare for the arrival of the Ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of magic and the sons of Drumstrang so I can not go with you."

"Grate now Harry, Dora, and Draco have even more crap to distract them from their school work." I huff as I look at my cloth.

"Who's playing in the stupid Quidditch match?" I ask.

Father ruffles through his pockets till he pulls out a piece of paper then reads. "The Irish, green and white, are play the Bulgarians, red and black. I'd suggest rooting for the Bulgarians, since they will be attending Hogwarts. Plus Dora says that their star player is, and I quote yummy." Father says with a rather sour tone.

I chuckle as I pull out a pair of tight fitted faded black jeans with stylish rips in the front, a thin long sleeve plane black shirt, and a big short sleeve red muscle shirt with a black dragon design on the front. Laying the outfit on my bed I grab a pair of balled up black socks and my red and black superman high top converse/sneakers. "Thanks Father. So when are you leaving?" I ask while taking off my pajamas.

I throw on my bathrobe, grab a towel, and turn on the water.

"Two minutes."

I running back to my dresser, I grab a few of my white button down short and long sleeve shirts, black, gray and dark green fitted trousers, and green, black plaid skirts, and my leather gauntlet/jewelry box and throw them in my trunk.

"Is Harry's trunk packed?"

Father nods.

"Then you should probably take our trunks to Hogwarts now. Harry can throw on some of my close, I'll have Minnie let them out for him." I say as I drag my trunk over to him.

"Ok honey." He says as he takes my trunk and aspirates away.

I sprint to the guest bedroom and fling the door open. Harry jerks up right and looks around the room.

"WE'RE GOING TO THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP, SO GET YOUR ASS UP, RAIDE MY CLOSET, AND TAKE A FUCKIN SHOWER. WE HAVE AN HOUR!" I yell with a smirk on my face.

Harry jumps out of bed and we race to my room.

"You have twenty minutes Mione." Harry says as we enter my room.

"All I need is ten." I retort as I take off my robe and hop in the shower.

Giving my body a quick shave, wash, and rinse, I begin to wash my hair with some shampoo and conditioner Dora gave me to help control the frizzy beast. With the help of my new hair care products I'm able to finish my shower in a whopping seven minutes.

Walking back in my room I see Harry's outfit lying on my bed next to mine, yet the boy who lived to be a queen is MIA. He probably went to use the guest shower, he'll be back in thirteen minutes…. give or take. I cast a quick spell that will make the cloths two sizes bigger then dry myself then put on some lotion and deterrent before slipping on my undies, sock, jeans, my black shirt then my red, and finally slide on y high tops while tucking the bottom of my jeans into them.

As soon as I finish getting dressed Harry blows in my room like a tornado and swiftly throws on my faded dark blue jeans, black tank top, a long sleeved red and black plaid button down, and my red and black checkered low top converse. I smile at him as we turn to face my vanity and fix our hair. I brush my mane back and put some anti-frizz cream in it before pulling it back in a neat ponytail then put on my green and gold slytherin cap, with a tap of my wand the colors change to black and red. While Harry flipped his head to the left causing his bang to hang haphazardly over his left eye and brushed the rest of his hair back so it hung neatly above his shoulders. I hand Harry my slytherin beanie he changes its colors to black and red and gently slides it on his head as to not mess up hi hair. We look at each other nod then run to the kitchen.

When we reach the kitchen we immediately fill our plates with eggs, bacon, hash browns, sausage, toast, and pancakes.

"So how much time do we have?" Harry asks as we sit at he oak dinning table.

"Twenty minutes." We look at each other then devourer our food as neatly as possible.

By the time we finish we have five minutes to brush our teeth so we haul ass back to my room and brush quickly.

When we finish Harry says. We best be getting our coats on don't you think."

I nod and walk to my closet slide on my mothers long black leather trench coat then toss Harry my classic leather we slip our coats on Just as the doorbell rings. We run down the stairs with huge smiles on our faces as we catch a glimpse of honey brown and bright pink.

When we reach the bottom Harry and I tackle Dora, who starts yelling profanities and rolling around, Harry clings on to her while I set my sights on a sweeter more welcoming target, the open arms of my dear Aunt Andy.

"OH Mione, my dear, I take it you missed me." She chuckles as she wraps her arms around me and nuzzles my neck before letting me go.

"OH Harry get over here and give Aunt Andy a hug!" She yells at the boy, still holding a rolling Dora.

However when the comment reaches Harry's ears her immediately lets go of Dora and launches himself at Aunt Andy.

"The one thing I love about our family is that we are so affectionate and loving around one another, yet when we are with others we are cold and uninterested." I say with a huge smirk.

"Well I know who's interested in you Mione. Actual I think we all know that a cretin weasel has his eye on you." A husky yet soft voice to my left pipes.

"Well Drac I think we all know that I do not wish said weasels interest. However we all also know that a cretin female weasel has you're eye." I retort.

We glare at each other for a few minutes before bursting out in fit of laughter.

"Ok guys lets go and see the sexy Quidditch players." Dora's sweet yet sultry voice rasps.

Everyone laughs at Dora's comment but leaves the house none the less.


	2. Chapter 2

When we arrive Uncle Lucius is laughing with Minister Fudge. Fudge notices us first and nods his head toward us causing Uncle Lucius to turn and scowl at us.

"I see three of you will be cheering for the Bulgarians. One will cheer for the Irish and the other looks very well dressed." He says snidely.

This causes me to look over every ones attire. Aunt Andy is wearing a pair of knee high black boots with four-inch heels, dark green fitted jeans, a loose white shirt, and the dark green mid-waist leather jacket that Uncle Rabastan gave her when they started dating. Dora is wearing a pair of black baggy cargo pants with zippers and chains all over it, a blood red tank top, and a black robe that is hanging loosely around her arms. Her once pink hair is now blood red with specks of black here and there, her skin is black on the left side and red on the right, and left eye is red while the right is black. God Metamorphmagis are sooooo cool. Finally I look at Draco who is wearing a boring black suit with a black muscle shit and a pair of black leather dress shoe.

"Yes well we Lestranges always have been know to show major team sprit and I myself consider Harry apart of our family so its only natural he does to. As for Draco's attire…well you always were fun sucker as a child Lucius, it's only natural for you to suck the fun out of ever thing Draco does as well." Aunt Andy retorts as she walks over to minister Fudge and curtsies.

"It is wonderful to see you again Andy, you look wonderful as always. So have you thought of taking up a new husband yet?" He sighs as he takes her and kisses it sweetly.

"Oh Cornelius you know that us Black women must for ever be loyal to our husbands, weather they are imprisoned or dead. Besides, no matter his flaws, no other mans….wand can ever measure up to my Rabs. He has single handedly ruined me for any other man." Aunt Andy says rather sensually.

Minister Fudge just wraps his left arm around her waist and his right around Lucius's shoulder, laughing as he leads the way to our seats. We can tell Dora is mighty pissed so we trail slightly behind.

"I hate it when men fawn over my mother like she is some piece of meat." Dora seethes.

"Well pretty, don't cha fret ova it too much, ya Daddy don't quite care when a lad 'its on ya Mutha." Says a tall faire skinned man with bluish gray eyes and long, tangled brown hair with a red streak on the left side from root to tip. His outfit consists of a pair of worn leather boots, dark blue and black checked trousers, a black leather studded belt, a black dragon hide chest plate that has two straight lines of rusty gold domes on both side of his chest, a worn black leather trench coat, and a pink scarf wrapped around his neck.

As I look him over I notice that his eyes are trained on Dora, whose hair and cheeks are a light shades of bubblegum pink as she blatantly stairs at the rundown and rugged man.

"How would you know how my Uncle feels?" Draco asks harshly.

This breaks their trance and causes Dora's hair to turn flame as she snaps. "Yeah how do you know how my father feels about anything?"

"My apologizes pretty for I've not introduced myself, my name is Scabior Moody of loyal pure blood status. It is my pleasure to meet you." He says sweetly as he walks up to Dora, bows and kisses her hand.

"Wait did you say Moody…are you related to Alastor 'Med-eye' Moody?" I ask in shock.

"Unfortunately yes, he is my father. Anyway my cell in Azkaban was right next ta Rabastan's, he gave me these lettas ta give ta ya and yer mama." He husks as he hands Dora the letters.

"What was your crime?" Harry asks.

"Well ya see mister Potter I've been an unregistered Animagus since I was 13 I'm currently 25. I used me power to hurt those who opposed the dark Lord, 'oweva all the Ministry knows is that I've been unregistered for "eight" years so they sentenced me to eight years in Azkaban. Before I got out your dad asked me to track you down and give these to ya." He answers, his eyes never leaving Dora.

"Kids come on we're going to be late!" Aunt Andy's voice yells from a distance.

Scabior leans forward so that his nose is pressed against Dora's neck and inhales deep. This action causes Dora to gasp and whimper as her hair turns hot pink, signaling her arousal. He wraps his left arm around her waist and bites down on her neck, causing Dora to gasp and thread her fingers through his hair.

Draco tries to step in but I place a hand on his chest to stop him. "This is natural Drac. Animagus and Metamorphmagis, like animals, have mates. All it takes is one look for either to know who their mate is….the best way to explain it is love at first sight. He is claiming Dora as his rightful mate and she is submitting to him. It is completely harmless and quit the show of affection." I explain.

"Oh well I guess that's kinda sweet." He responds as he takes a step back.

"Kids!"

The proximity of Aunt Andy causes Scabior to pull back. He slowly licks his lips then the blood that is oozing out of dog like bite on Dora's neck. He grabs his pink scarf and ties it around Dora's neck to cover the wound.

"I'll be seeing ya again pretty." Scabior husks as he turns around and changes from a man to a big wolf with bluish gray eyes and long, tangled brown fur and a red streak on the left side of his body that stretches from his nose to the tip tail.

Dora's eyes turn gold as the wolf licks his muzzle the trots off into the near by woods.

"Did anyone else see the dick on my mate or was it just me?" Dora asks crudely as we turn around to find ourselves face to face with Aunt Andy.

"I'm going to pretend like I did not just hear that." Aunt Andy says as she turns to lead us to Uncle Lucius and minister Fudge.

"Mother I'm sorry that you had to hear that. But on the look bright side, I have a mate. Oh and he gave me this to give to you." Dora says as she wraps her arms around her mother's waist and lays her chin on the older witches shoulder as she hands her a letter.

"Well I guess that is a pretty bright side." Aunt Andy laughs as she kisses Dora's now light pink hair and slips the letter into her jacket pocket.

As we walk Dora retells her mother what just transpired with her mate while Aunt Andy listens intently until we hear Uncle Lucius say, "Well put it this way. If it rains you'll be the first to know."

We look up and see the Wesley clan the blood traitor Luna Lovegood and the half-blood Harry wanna be Neville Longbottom.

"Our family has seats in the ministers box by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself." Draco brags.

"Don't boast Draco." Uncle Lucius scolds while hitting Draco in the gut with the end of his walking stick.

Draco looks at his father, upset yet confused.

"There's no need with these people." Uncle Lucius responds noticing the look Draco gave him.

Neville grabs Luna's shoulder and turns her away from us. This action pisses off Uncle Lucius to the point were he slams the snake head of his cane onto the railing closes to Neville's arm catching the boys jacket. To mask his anger he says. " Do enjoy yourselves…while you can." Gives a fake smile, retracts his cane, then continues on his way.

I flinch as Ron blows me a kiss. In retune I scowl at him and flip him the bird causing his brother, sister, Draco, Aunt Andy, Dora, and Harry to laugh.

When we finally reach the box the minister steps forward to prepare for his speech as the tams fly onto the field. Dora nudges me then points for me to look above us, when I do I see non other then her newly found mate, Scabior Moody, smiling down at us. I smile back and wave before looking back at the arena as drums pound and the sky is sprinkled with men in red and black. One man in particular does a half handstand on his broom and nails it.

"Who's that?" I ask in aw at the man's abilities.

"That Mione is the best seeker in the world, Viktor Krum." Draco answers.

I watch as the other side of the arena holds up a moving image of him soaring through a bright blue sky. I must admit he is breath taking from his strong jaw-line, high cheekbones, slightly crooked nose, and midnight black eyes, to his pale peach skin that lays flawless over his strong masculine body. Dora was right he is yummy.

Two hours and thirty minutes after the minister announced the start of the match both teams are tied by 120 points and Viktor's gaining in on the snitch, which is flying parallel to the minister's box. As he flies past us he takes a quick glance my way causing me to melt into the night sky he calls eyes. However my gaze is soon brought to the large Bludger fast approaching Viktor's magnificent face.

"LOOK OUT!" I yell, but it's too late the Bludger smacks Viktor in the face as he turns his head to see what I was talking about.

Why the fuck didn't I say duck. I think to my self as I helplessly watch the impact of the hit knock Viktor backwards blacking both his eyes and breaking his nose. Viktor just shake his head and continued on his path, much quicker this time, catching up to the snitch in no time. Just as He reaches out to grab it another Bludger comes zooming his way, however this time he smacks the deadly ball away from him most likely breaking his arm in the process.

The snitch drops low, flying under Viktor and back over to our box. As it dose Viktor dose an aerial flip and follows it. Reaching out again with his good hand, he catches the snitch and holds it in the air, as the crowd goes crazy. Unfortunately this victory is short lived as a Bludger slams into Viktor's chest, throwing him off his broom and right at my feet.

I drop to my knees, as everyone goes silent, and check for a pulse. When I find one I quickly but gently use my left hand to take his nose between my thumb and four-fingers then snap it back in place, while my right searches for my wand. When I come up short on the wand front I silently thank Merlin that I know wordless and wandless magic. I gingerly grab his arm and survey the damage, his wrist is shattered and his ulna bone is broken. I press my lips against his wrist as I mummer a spell I made to fix any injury in a focused area.

""Vat is girl doing to 'im." A deep voice bellows.

"She is fixing him. So I suggest we all keep quiet so she can focus." Dora whispers harshly.

"Vhy I keep mouth shut vhile young girl practices magic on mine seeker?" The voice, that I now know is the team coach, asks rudely.

"Because I just fixed his arm, I now intend to fix his face, then I shall re align the bones in his rib and give him a potion that will reconnect them as well as fix any other miner injuries in his body. If you would please just keep your voice down and let me finish." I chide as I take the poor mans face between my hands and press my forehead against his.

"Ok I no talk." He sighs as I rub Viktor's temples with my thumbs and repeat the spell.

The swelling and bruises around his eyes and nose start to slowly fade. As the cut on his lip seals shut, Viktor opens his black holes and smirks at me.

"I knew vhen I saw you in ministers box you vere not of vorld. Now I understand vhy you vatch me so close during match. You are Angle, sent to bring me to 'aven yes?" He asks softly as he lifts the hand I just healed to gently stroke my cheek.

I feel tears brim my eyes as I lean into his touch. "No Viktor I am not an angel." I chock as I ignite my hands on fire and grip his Quidditch robes, burning them off.

"Vell Angel even if you take me to 'ell it vill still be 'aven as long as you are dere I vill be in 'aven." He rasps as whips my tears away.

"Aw." A few people standing behind us coo as I rub his chest with my left hand, snapping my right hand twice, to summon Minnie my personal elf.

"The mistress called?" Minnie asks sweetly as I continue rubbing Viktor's chest.

"Bring me a cart of my healing serum and my wand please." I answer.

She nods and pops out of the room.

"Miss Lestrange, who taught you how to do all of this?" The minister asks in shock and aw.

"Experience, pain, struggle, and practice." I respond sullenly.

"You 'ave been 'urt before dis bad?" Viktor asks sadly as Minnie pops back in.

I ignore his question as she puts down the box and hands me a vile of black liquid.

"Tilt your head back and open your mouth." I order while uncorking the vile.

He dose as I say and I pour the serum into his mouth. I listen to his bones snapping back together and stroke his face as he winces and groans at the pain.

"It's ok Bubba, it's almost over." I console him.

When all his ribs are back in place, he smiles from ear to ear as he asks. "Vill you come vith me to 'ogwarts and be mine personal vitchdoctor, vhile I'm in Trivizard Tournament?" Viktor asks shyly as he sits up.

"Umm…well I do attend Hogwarts so I guess I could fix you up if you ever need me. Anyway you should take this potion every day at this very hour. Also the muscles in the areas I just healed will be extremely tense, so you should have someone massage them in the morning when you wake up and at night before you go to sleep." I respond as my cheeks flush pink.

"You vill come vith us on our ship den, since dis is your vay of treat patient." A new Bulgarian man says.

"I agree with Karkaroff, Mione, if someone messes up the treatments his body can go into shock, causing him to be immobile for months." Draco pipes.

I look at him, seeing a pleading puppy dog look on his cute face.

"I agree with Draco." Harry and Dora say at the same time, giving me the same look as Draco.

I look at Aunt Andy, who smirks and gives me a small nod, then at Uncle Lucius, who looks like he's about to flip his shit.

"Ok I'll go with you guys, but only if Harry, Draco, and Dora can come with me." I respond while helping Viktor up.

"Done. Now get up and come vith me bod of you." He responds quickly before turning on his heels and descending out the box.

We briskly follow him away from the stadium as a wolf scampers up to him.

"I vas vondering vhere you got off to old friend." Karkaroff gruffs as the wolf turns into, non-other then, Scabior Moody.

"Well mate I 'ad ta run an errand for a mate back in Azkaban. Then I met this young girl, bloody spit fire if ya ask me, got the looks and voice of a goddess." He says, knowing good and well we can hear him.

"Ha Ha Ha! I see old 'ounds never change no. Chasing the tail of bitch they never get. Trust me, my friend, you no get any girl looking like muddy rat. Vhen ve get back on de ship I 'ave 'ouse elves give make over. Den you get girls." He laughs kindly.

"I'll 'ave you know me girl loves my cloths, she dose." Scabior retorts.

"My friend vhat you dink voman vant, an old dirty mutt or an Alpha wolf dat is vell groomed?" Karkaroff asks seriously.

Scabior thinks for a moment then turns his head slightly in our direction.

"You think I need a make ova?" He asks.

Although his question is directed at Dora, Harry, Viktor, Draco, and I simultaneously answer, "Yes." while Dora just blushes and avoids eye contact.

Scabior nods and looks forward again while Karkaroff and Viktor bust into a fit of laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

When we get to the dock we are met by a massive all black ship with two long and thick masses from each hang five black sails. It looks bare and imposing, with no windows or lights, as if it is a ghost ship void of all life. Harry subtly walks closer to me, then links his right arm around my left, causing our basilisk tattoos tingle with joy.

"Bloody hell Mione, this ship is giving me the hee-bee-gee-bees." He hisses in Parseltongue, so that no one else can hear.

"I know right. I'm really starting to rethink this whole 'travel with them' thing. I mean what if their loons that want to use us as sex toys from now till the end of the year?" I hiss.

"Well at least we know who would be fucking you and Dora senseless, but what about me and Draco. I mean I'm all for being takin by a Bulgarian hunk, but Draco, he's straight it would destroy his poor little anus."

"You're a virgin to, you git, it would destroy you as much as it destroys him." We both laugh causing the others to look at us.

Harry leans further into me and blushes furiously. I smile down at him lovingly as I stroke his, currently covered, hair. To my left I hear a deep and low growl but ignore it, in favor of whispering sweet words to calm Harry's nerves.

"I love you Mines." He sighs before kissing my cheek then resting his head back on my shoulder.

"I love you to Harry." I whisper back.

"HEY WHAT ABOUT US!?" Dora and Drac yell as they envelop us in their arms.

"We love tooooo." We say at the same time causing all four of us to burst out laughing.

"I like you four. If any of you ever vish to attend Durmstrang I vill be glad to 'ave you." Karkaroff chuckles as he looks back at us.

We smile, as we get closer to the ship. "Well if you like us now, you're going to hate us after we throw a kick ass party on your ship." Dora says as she bounds forward and wraps her arm around Karkaroff's massive shoulder.

"Little voman, if you drow party on ship…. I vill get you so dunk, you no feel face." He chuckles as he wraps his arm around her waist and lifts her off her feet, before spinning her around like she's a child.

We all laugh as Dora squeals with joy…all of us except Scabior, of course, who opted for growling relatively low. I walk up to him and pat his back softly, causing him to whimper and run off to the woods. I fallow him with my eyes then look back at the others to see if anyone noticed, no one did so I sneakily slip away from the group in pursuit of the red streaked wolf.

When I enter the tree line I turn into a small black silver and green clouded leopard, with bright gold eyes and my gold Basilisk tattoo securely wrapped around my left arm. I follow his sent and in no time find him sitting on a large gray bolder, shoulders slumped, body tense, eyes looking wistfully at the moon. He was a spectacular image of sadness and perfection.

"Scabior could you stay like that while I paint you?" I ask as I snap my fingers.

"Art kit" I say as Minnie appears next to me.

"I will stay still if you tell me more about Dora." He whispers, so quietly I can barley hear him.

As soon as Minnie pops back with my art kit, I put my hair in a ponytail; grab my sketchbook, and personalized wooden pencil that has a green gel like cover that has a cobra head for an eraser. "Ok you ask, I tell."

"Ok, what's her favorite color?"

"Her hair."

"Well that aint very helpful, since her hair changes color."

"No actually her hair is always this pinkish purple color, except when she gets emotional."

"Oh, ok, what's her favorite type of flower?"  
"Snapdragons."

"Has she had a boyfriend before?"

I pause, shit should I tell him about professor Remus or allow Dora to do it…..I know! "Yes she did, but it's really not my place to tell you anymore."

"Dose he attend your school?"

"Yes"

"What dose he look like?"

I pause for a moment the respond. "If you pay close enough attention then you will figure it out."

He nods sullenly but continues his questioning for a good twenty minutes, before I smell Dora and the others heading our way.

"Are you done yet…I gotta take a piss?" Scabior ask while he attempts stay still.

I smile as I finish the drawing and nod in the affirmative. "I hope you know I intend to draw another picture of you like this after your makeover."

He nods while jumping up and facing away from me to drop to take his piss.

"Oh by the way how old is Dora?"

"She's seventeen, this will be her last year in Hogwarts."

"Ok now tell me, will anything you just told me help me in my courting of her?"

I think about it for a second then respond. "Just be yourself and she'll love you. However that doesn't mean you shouldn't remember all the stuff I told you just in case."

"Just in case what exactly?" Dora asks, as she breaks through the tree line alone.

"Well I'm gunna head back to the boat. Dora will you take my art supplies back with you?" Before anyone can say anything I phase into my leopard form and take off into the woods.

As I'm running I see a strip of red to my left. I turn my head expecting to see a large wolf, however I'm meet with the sight of the most beautiful tiger I have ever seen. Its fur is midnight black with blood red stripes rimed with gold. Its molten silver eyes stair at me intently as it slowly stalks over to me. As it gets closer I notice how utterly massive it is, its mere presence exudes power and dominance. As the beast gets closer my nostrils are assaulted by the sent of ylang-ylang, olibanum, old books, ink, and a powerful woodsy musk that screams dominant male. The smell is so captivating; I can't help but close y eyes and bask in its glory

As I do something soft yet rough and moist runs slowly over my face and neck. I open my eyes to find the lion running his long and wide tongue over my fur. I whimper and purr in pleasure as I rub my head against his soft mane. He purrs at my action and starts licking me harder and faster. I look up into his silver eyes and I feel my soul split in half and intertwine with the soul of this great male beast in front of me.

I quickly drop to the ground and roll onto my side so that my belly is exposed. The tiger smiles at me then proceeds to lick at my neck, nipples, and belly. I close my eyes and enjoy his soft tongue lavishing my overly sensitive body. God I feel like I'm going into heat and I need this manly beast to take me like his bitch and fill me with his potent seed. As his tongue moves lower I hear footsteps steady approaching us. The tiger must hear them too because he stops licking me and starts to nudge me towards the boat with his nose. I look at him suspiciously as he begins to walk in said direction. I hop to my feet and scamper after him.

"Viktor, I see you found your little vitch doctor." Karkaroff chuckles as he holds out a pair of cloths for my tiger,

I stop and tilt my head in confusion as the tigers from shifts from beast to…Viktor Krum. My eyes widen as I realize that I just let this random Bulgarian hunk lick all over me, and he knew. That fucker knew it was me, and he still did that to me.

I growl at the thought and stalk closer to the ship angrily then phase, as I get closer to the two men.

" 'Ello mine kote." Viktor husks sensually as he reaches out to touch me.

"I growl threateningly at him before snapping, "Ne me dokosvaĭ, shiban kopele!" (Don't fucking touch me, you fucking bastard!" in Bulgarian, as I push pass them as I enter the ship.

How fucking dare he do that shit to me with out telling me who the fuck he is? How fucking dare he used my fucking animal urges against me? How fucking dare he try to take my virginity in such a way? Does he really think that I'm that fuckin easy? Does he really think I'd just fuck him?

"Mione. What's wrong?" Harry asks as I storm over to him.

"Where are you sleeping?" I hiss.

He nods and leads me to his room, where I retell every thing that happened in the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

I lay on my squishy waterbed, which is weird as hell since we're floating on fucking water, contemplating my feelings about this situation.

"I think you should give the guy a chance." Dora says.

I turn a glare that could kill a ghost.

"What…I mean…well look…all I'm trying to say is I know what you're feeling. Remus use to beat me, day in and day out, for five years if I did something wrong…hell if I did something right. I always fooled my self into thinking that he would change for me and that he loved me, but it was all a lie.

Now I'll admit it was hard leaving him hell I still haven't told my mom any thing and I will never forget what he did to me, But that doesn't mean I have to let his actions rule my life or my relationship with Scabior. I know it won't be easy and I know I will not be able to fully give my heart to him for a long time, but we can work that out together." She defends.

Draco nods and adds. "I watched my father abuse my mother for as long as I can remember and she never did anything. I always thought she was strong because she endures it…but then I met you and I watched you fight. I watched you struggle, and I watched you win. I realized those who endure are weak cowards, but you are strong.

When the man you called father abused you, for nine years, endured the torment. Then after two years with us in Hogwarts you told Severus and he saved you. During our third year you dated, that Ravenclaw git, Denison Brocklehurst, who decided it would be a great idea to abuse you. I'll admit I was pissed that you stayed with him till the end of third year….I even thought the fighter in you had died…but when you punched him in the face so hard you fractured his jaw and broke his nose I knew you could never loose that fighter.

When I saw you're fire and strength I knew…no I know you can do any thing as long as you put your mind to it and your heart in it. So I think you should talk to the big lug and explain the situation to him."

"We agree." Dora and Harry say simultaneously.

I sigh and nod before I exit the room and let my instincts guide me to a large oak door with an onyx tiger head doorknob. As I turn the knob the door swings open revealing a large sculpture of perfectly defined abs coated in peach cotton with splotches of purple black and yellow haphazardly littering the other wise perfect flesh. His broad shoulders are tense, his hulking arms folded over his peck flex, his square jaw is clenched, his eyes are hard, and his ears are twitching.

"'Er-I-own-ninny, You 'ave come at bad time. I just leave shower and vish to go sleep now." He rasps rather harshly.

I clench and unclench my fist as memories of the past flood my mind. The anger and hatred is always there in every ones eyes the Gryffindores, the Ravenclaws, the Hufflepuffs, all the teachers other then Severus, and everyone else in wizarding London who know of my paternity. My rage wells up, nostrils flair, body viciously shake, jaw clenched, teeth grinding each other to dust, a fierce growl rips through my clenched teeth as I bring my talons up to claw his face off. Lucky for him he grabs my arm before I make contact. Our eyes lock once more and as he sees my anger his face softens and he gently places my clawed hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry I make you madder ….I just….I ave all dis pain in body and beast in head yelling at me. Please enter ve talk." He rasps as he pulls me in the room.

I focus on the way his muscles move, the décor of his room, his scent, anything that can distract me from my feelings about what just happened and what I'm about to tell him.. I'm so caught in my own thought I barely noticed Viktor sit down and pull me into his lap. We both purr as our inner beasts rejoice at the contact.

"Vat you need tell my?"

My body stiffens and my palms get sweaty as I begin. "When I was about eight months old my father was…for lack of better terms killed. My mother knew nothing of his death so she grew worried by his disappearance. She decided to find decided to retrace his steps with the help of my Uncle Rabastan and his brother Rodolphus. Unluckily for them a married Auror couple attacked them. My uncle and his brother took on the husband, Frank Longbottom, while my mother dueled his wife, Alice. During the duel, Alice mentioned my fathers death to my mother…she went into a state of rage and Crucioed the woman and her husband till they went mad. Which earned the three of them one-way tickets to Azkaban.

Like my father I was placed in a muggel orphanage but, unlike my father, a man named Hugo Granger adopted me out. Hugo was a nice man at first….but when I turned three he started getting verbally abusive, and when I turned five he started to beat me when ever he felt like it. Because of this, at the age of six, I became quite submissive when it came to him, I did whatever he told me, whenever he told me, and made sure I did it perfectly on the first try as to avoid punishment. I'll admit catering to his needs wasn't as bad as it could have been I mean he could have ordered me to allow him to do sexual thing to me but he never did if anything I was more like a maid and personal chief to him. I would wake up at five in the morning get dressed, make him breakfast, run his bath, iron out his suit, prepare his suitcase, fix his lunch, read the cookbook to learn how to make whatever he told me he wanted for dinner, prepare it, set the table, clean up my mess…the list goes on and on till I could finally shower and sleep.

Life went on like this till I turned eleven and got my Hogwarts letter delivered a whole month by Professor Snape, himself. Hugo was reluctant to let me go but Professor Snape convinced and took me right then and there. He bought me everything I needed for Hogwarts and treated me nicely, but I was hesitant to trust him. So instead of getting to know Snape, I read everything and anything I could so that Snape wouldn't punish me, God what a fool I was to think that he was anything like Hugo. Anyway, I had spent so much time with my head in those books I barely noticed that a month had gone by and Snape was taking me to the Hogwarts train.

I sat alone for a while till Harry came along, seeking refuge from the Weasley clan, then Draco, who just wanted to get away from his dimwitted friends, and finally Dora who was looking for Draco. We started talking and instantly became friends. However our bonding time was cut short by our arrival at the school. I was terrified about what house I would be sorted in and weather I would be with my new friends or not. As luck would have it Harry and I were both sorted into Slytherin house, which Dora was already a member of and Draco was a shoe in for.

Being with them made me realize that I was sooo much better then the slave Hugo was forcing me to be, and that even gave me the strength to defy him at every chance I got. One day I called him an ass so he took a small hole puncher and used it to put a hole in my tongue, so to spit him I waited for it to close a little then got a tongue ring. He was so pissed I thought he was going to kill me and when I was twelve he almost did, I used my wand and cast a light stupefy. This alerted the ministry and Snape that something was going on and in the blink of an eye they came and saved me.

After that Severus adopted me and told me of my true blood lineage. I met my Aunts Andromeda Lastrange and Narcissa Malfoy, visited my mother my fathers spirits in Azkaban, and I got my bellybutton pierced. The older members of my family don't know about them, but they will after I get my lips pierced this year.

But back to my story, when I started third year this really hot Ravenclaw boy, named Denison Brocklehurst, started taking interest in me and doing all this sweet crap for me. At first I was annoyed by it but after two month I agreed to go out with him. We were the perfect couple…till October rolled around and I refused to have sex with him after the Halloween feast. That was the first time he ever hit me, and even though he mad a ton of promises, it was not the last. I stayed with him, letting my denial cloud my better judgment, till Draco and Harry confronted me about it. I confessed that he had been hitting me but convinced them to stay out of it. I knew my decision to stay with him hurt Draco and Dora the most, Draco because I believed that if I could over come my abuse and still be happy then so could his mother and Dora because I could get away from my abuser so could she.

But foolishly I stayed till a week before school ended the fucker trying to rape me. So I broke his nose and Jaw. After that I helped Dora break up with her psycho boyfriend, and we even got matching piercings…a little lower then the bellybutton. Ever since then I've had trust and physical contact issues when it comes to new males in my life that aren't animals, which is why I snapped at you earlier. I felt like you were trying to manipulate me into having sex with you."

"You ave piercing lower den belly?" Viktor asks in confusion.

I blush but nod. Viktor's eye turn silver, signaling that his inner beast is in control.

"May I see?" He rasps.

My inner beast begs for control as I ponder this situation._ "Ok, I'll give you control if you promise me you wont have sex with him."_

She agrees so I recede into myself, as she takes over.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as I take over the body I look back at my mate, when molten gold meet scolding silver I whimper. "I'll show you, if you lay on your back and give me your wand."

He looks at me confused but does as I request. I use his wand to rid myself of my pants and underwear. I slowly crawl so that my cunt is above his face.

"It's funny that I only got the ring on a dare, because out of the three it's my absolute favorite. You wanna know why?"

He nods as he watches me rub his wand against said piercing.

"It's my favorite because it makes sooooo sensitive every single touch."

He licks his lips and rasps. "Ow many man touch?"

I stop rubbing my clit with the wand and instead slide it into my mouth. I hold up my hand in the shape of an O while I slowly suck on his wand.

He quickly pushes me off of him, snatches his wand away from me, tosses it some where, throws off his towel, and pushes one of his large thick callused fingers against y sobbing cunt.

"Vell I glad I first." He whispers.

I close my legs tight and smirk at him. "Oh I don't think so Mister Krum." I rasp as I push him back into our previous position and continue. "I'm top bitch."

He chuckles then runs his rough tongue over my folds. Dear god it feels so good.

"Are you teasing me mister Krum?" I moan as he continues to lick the out of my cunt.

"Maybe." He chuckles.

Hmmm two can play this game. I lean forward and slowly ghost the tip of my tough over his head.

"Ok no more game. I no ave cum for veeks now." He whimpers before driving his to my tongue clit and I wrap my lips around his cocks. I click the button on my tongue ring causing it to vibrate as I swirl it around his large cock.

He may not no this but I'm still playing a game…..who's gunna cum first.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ninny vake up ve 'ave come to 'ogwarts."

I turn to find a half naked Viktor; luckily he has his pants on. I sit up slowly and shake my head as the fog that usually comes when I let my inner beast take over control.

"'Ere Arry bring cloths." He says sweetly as he hands me a pair of tight black skinny jeans, a long sleeved white button up, my silver and green necktie, and my robe.

I thank him then, with a quick flick of my wand, clean myself up before slipping the uniform on.

"You look vonderful Ninny." Viktor rasps as he wraps his arms around me from be hind.

To my shock I didn't flinch or shy away from the contact, instead my body snuggled closer to him. He kisses my forehead causing a smirk to grace my lips. A nock on the door draws our attention.

"COME IN ROOM!" Viktor yells.

Dora pocks her head in and sighs. "Mines we have to go. The other Hogwarts students just arrived so Dumbeldor sent Snape to fetch us. He seems to be in a bad mood so say goodbye and come on.

"Goodbye ninny." Viktor says before blindsiding me with a soft kiss on the lips.

Before I can say or do anything Dora grabs me by the arm and drags me off the ship.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To say father was pissed is an understatement, he was enraged and refused to say why so the walk from the pear to the school was tense and quiet till it hit that another Professor probably came and took his place ad DADA teacher. When I voice my thoughts he glares at me, then smiles and says "You know me so well." Causing us all to laugh and me to pat him on the back.

With his mood lightened and he started making small talk. He told us that after we left the tournament a group of Daddy's followers attacked and one lit the sky with his mark. To say I was happy is false, honestly I'm torn my flesh and blood, my father is, wants to kill one of the only people I love. How can I be happy about his return when with it comes the loss of my precious little gay brother, my Harry. I look at him and our eyes meet, the look in his brings tears to mine. I slowly walk closer to Harry and slip my hand into his causing him to cuddle into me. Our loving embrace goes unnoticed by Draco as father tells of all the destruction the Death Eater caused, but I know that Dora and father noticed. When we finally arrive at the school Harry, Dora, Draco, and I plaster on our cold indifferent masks and sit at the Slytherin table.

"Mione focus. Professor dumbass is about to speak." Draco whispers.

I turn so that I'm straddling the bench, to face the man. Harry slides closer while he turns like I did and puts both his feet on the bench, so he's in the fetal poison, then cuddle into me. I smile and wrap both of my arms around his thin waist; my left hand intertwines with his as my right idly strokes his silky hair.

When we finally ton into what Dumbby has said I tone out again as the sound of loud drums fill my ears, I crane my head so that I can watch the Durmstrang boys acrobatics. However I pay no attention to their performance as I search for my Bulgarian tiger. When I finally see him, he has an intense scowl on his face but when he notices me staring it turn to a smirk. Igor greets Dumbby as the boys fan out, all sitting at our table causing the girls to swoon.

"Is seat taken?" my tiger asks pointing to the empty space behind me.

"Yeah actually it is. You see I was saving it for this Bulgarian hunk…" I answer sarcastically

He laughs and takes the seat so I pull Harry closer and lean on his sturdy arm.

As dinner is served Viktor calls up his "Mutt" to eat with us. Said mutt hops on the bench next to Dora and nuzzles her neck, causing a growl over at the teacher's table. I look at professor pedophile and snarl at him, drawing his attention away from Dora and opt for watching me. Ever since I took a chunk out of his leg in 3rd year he's never been able to not feel threatened by me. As The Care of Magical Creatures teacher he should know that Animagus are stronger then werewolves because we all way have our heightened strength, speed, and healing rate while they only have their during the full moon.

Viktor wraps an arm around my waist to sooth me. I feel another set of eyes on me so I look up to find bluish gray eyes wolf eyes watching me questioningly. I give a curt nod then turn back to my food.

A group of men carry in a large gold statue of some sort. "Your attention please!" Dumbby bellows as he walks up to the statue.

All eyes are on him now as he continues. "I'd like to say a few words."

He pauses to touch the statue. "Eternal Glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks, for this reason the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the Department of international magical cooperation, Mr. Bartemius Crouch."

A weird thunder storm starts up above our heads as the older man, who looks a lot like uncle Bartty, stands up to walk next to Headmaster Dickhead. Before the storm can get to out og control a portly figure casts a spell that clears out sends it away. I look at the figure as it steps into the light then gasp and look at Scabior, who now has his head down in hopes that his father wont recognize him. Out the corner of my eye I notice father scowl and glare at Mad-Eye Moody who is licking his upper lip.

"I figured out who the new DAD teacher is." I whisper to the rest of the group causing everyone to nod in agreement.

The man lips to Dumbeldor and says something about the ceiling causing Dumbeldor to thank him. I watch the man closely as he takes a swig of his flask then licks his upper lip.

"What do you suppose he's drinking?" Draco asks with a chuckle.

"Polyjuice potion, It' Uncle Bartty." I whisper so only Dora, Draco, Harry, Viktor, and Scabior can hear.

"What's a death eater doing here?" Draco asks.

Dora smacks him on the back of the head as whispers. "We will talk about this later in our private Hermione's chamber so she can explain her thoughts."

We all nod and listen again as Dumbass and MR. Crouch approach the gold statue.

"After due consideration the ministry has concluded that, for their own safety, no student under the age of 17 shall be allowed to put forth their name for Triwizard tournament. This decision is final."

The almost all the students in the room are in an uproar, except Harry, Dora, the students over the age of 17, and me.

"SLINCE!" Anal probe yells causing the whole room to go quiet.

He pulls out his wand and dissolves the statue revealing the Triwizard cup. A blue flame dances above the cup as Dumbby says. "The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen there is no turning back. As from this moment on the Triwizard tournament has begun."

When his speech ends Viktor and Scabior follow us to my private courtiers then bid us good night and head back to the ship.

"Ok Mione explain." Draco demands as he seats himself on my bed.

"He is not Mad-eye Moody. He licked his upper lip ten times during that speech and never took his eyes off mister crouch." I defend.

"Oi I noticed that too, he looked vindictive." Dora says.

"What are death eaters doing here?" Harry's voice trembles as the word death eater slither past his lip.

I wrap my arms around him and whisper comforting words in his ear. Draco and Dora join our embrace and join in my comforting.

"We should get some sleep. We have classes tomorrow." I whisper.

The others nod and strip and call forth their personal house elves to bring them their PJ's. I swamp my jeans with a pair of long black basketball shorts and replace my shirts and regular bra with a black sports bra.

When I look at the others I notice that we all have on basically the same outfits, except the color and the fact that the boys aren't wearing bras.

"Draco are you seriously wearing gold basketball shorts?" Dora asks with a chuckle.

"It's much cooler then your silver one, and ten times better looking then Harry's dark green ones." Draco retorts.

"Wow I just noticed that we are wearing slytherin colors."

We look at each other again then bust out laughing as we slip into my bed and drift into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Our DADA class was tense to say the least. The fact that uncle Bartty would torture an innocent little baby Amblypygi with the Cruciatus curse on that poor girl, I mean I honestly don't care if a person gets Crucioed bur leave the animals out of it. Which is why I hit him a nice and powerful stupefy then took the babe and scolded him for it. Because of this uncle Bartty decided to us the killing curse on my Spider but I had something for his dumb ass. I use the Accio spell to summon a desk in front of the curse then hit him with a Patronus Charm (Why Hermione has a Patronus and other dark wizards don't will be explained will be explained later.) Conjuring a large black cloud in the form of a horse with a long pointed horn on its forehead, sharp jagged teeth, mandibles on either side of its cheeks, pair of clawed Chela on its neck, talented hooves, massive wings, and fur like a clouded leopard.

As soon as he saw it he gave Slytherin 30 house points and begged me to get it away from him. I did with a smug as well as a Harry, stunned Draco and his little gang of lackeys trailing behind me.

"Mione how the hell did you, a dark witch cast a Patronus." Pansy asks.

"I'm just that awesome." I boast. (This is not the actual answer.)

My answer causes Harry to chuckle, since he already knew due to me saving his arse last year. We head off grounds to a pet shop near by. I buy a large ten-gallon tank, potting soil with no fertilizer, a large log hollowed out in the middle, a few tinny trees, large pieces of cork bark, a boxes of small insects, and a squirt bottle. I also picked up some stuff for my other animals and two dog collars. The spiked black leather collar with a tag that says Viktor Krum on the front and on the back it says property of Hermione Granger. The other was dark green with a tag that said my own name on the front and on the back it says property of Viktor Krum. I'll keep these till I'm ready to give him his and actually wear mine; I just like knowing that I have them.

When we get back to the castle I set up the tank and put Mina in her new tank and squirt her a little before releasing the flies, and non poisonous harmless beetles, ants, and worms in her new habitat. After that we head to the room in which the cup is being held to find a horde of Hogwarts students are crowded around encouraging their friends to put there name in.

"Mione, Drac, Harry. Over here." Dora yells waving us over to the bench she is sitting on.

I sit next to her and pull out a book of dark spell, I found in the library of Black manor. At page 10 the dimwit twins enter the room hooting and hollering about how they cheated the system. I may like these two as well as the other Weasleys…all except Ronald.

"It's not going to wroooork." I sing with a smirk.

"Oh yeah?

And why is that Granger?" They ask

"You see this? This is an Age Line. My father drew it himself." (I know Dumbeldor originally drew it, but could you really see my Hermione saying anything positive about him."

"So?"

I scoff while I slam my book shut and explain. "So a genius my father couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dimwitted as an Ageing Potion."

"But that's why it's so brilliant.

Because it's so pathetically dimwitted." They respond.

The chuckle to themselves as they stand on the bench and say. "Bottoms up." Drink their potions and jump into the circle. They both cheer when nothing happens. But when they put their names in the blue flame roars and two balls of fire hit both of them knocking the boys out of the circle and turning their hair gray.

"You said!

You said!" they yell before breaking out into a brawl on the floor.

I smirk and return my gaze to my book, till the room goes completely silent. I lift my head to find molten black eyes looking at me as they slip their name into the Goblet. He smirks and looks towards the door then me as if to say, "Meet me outside". I nod in understanding and gather up my thing then make my way to him.

"I vant to take you on valk." Viktor says

We walk out the castle and into the forbidden forest for a while till we stop at a large picnic blanket with a large wicker basket in the middle.

"I 'ope you are 'ungre Ninny." He whispers as he leads me to the basket.

I can't help but smile at him as I sit down. He pulls out a feast fit for ten kings.

"So tell me about your self Viktor." I say as he hands me a plate.

"Well I Grew up in Bulgaria vith my parents, dree sisters, and four little broder. I am oldest and only single born child. My sisters are 8 and my broders are five. After de boys vere born I moved into my baba i dyado home to give parents more room, dey ave new baby on vay.

I'm top in all classes and excel in us of dark arts; I am good at Quidditch, and transfiguration.

I am very popular but I no like, I just vant to b left lone some times to dink and read. I love animals…but dat could be because I'm shapeshifter. Now tell me bout self."

"Well I also love reading, privacy, the dark arts, transfiguration and animals. Actually my Animagus from is modeled after a pregnant clouded leopard I met in this very spot.

I was my first year and she was shot and bleeding really badly. So I took off my shirt and tended to her wounds. I was able to keep her alive long enough to save her baby but she died. I was devastated, but the cry of her Baby brought me out of my funk. I took care of him for the rest of the year and before we went home I brought him here. We were met by her spirit she thanked me for taking care of him and told me I was her sons savvier. Ever since then I've been saving animals and when I mastered being an Animagus a year later I took the form of a leopard."

"Vat other animals ave you saved?"

"Well my second year I ran into a young Kelpie, who I later named Mǎ, and her parents being attacked by a werewolf. Her parents were already dead but I was able to save her by knocking it out and running her back to my dorm. She had large scratches on her side so I nursed her back to health then set her free at the lake in Black Manor. However I do believe she is in the Black lake at the moment.

I also saved my fathers Basilisk by entering the Chamber of Secretes taking my fathers Diary and giving it to my mother then telling the serpent to leave people alone. He's been sleeping ever since.

Then in third year I saved a Hippogriff, Buckbeak that was sentenced to death for attacking my ex. He totally disserved it but his father claimed it was a danger had the Minister order an executioner to kill it. Harry helped me save it while Dora and Draco made sure no one saw us. He was Hagrid's but the old giant had no clue what we did but I don't think he cares.

And today I saved an Amblypygi spider from my professor. He was showing us the unforgivable curses by demonstrating them on her. By the time he got to Crucio I went off on him. He wouldn't stop so I dulled him, won 30 house points and a new loyal pet."

"Vow you are amazing."

"Thank you. Now pack up the leftovers so I can give them to Grawp."

"'O is Grawp?"

"My baby."

"Vat animal is e?"

"He's a giant. He's Hagrid's half brother. I met him second year while in the forest and have been helping Hagrid take care of him ever since. Its funny that we both love Grawp and Buckbeak but the bastered hates me."

"Vhy?"

"Because he is to far up Dumbeldor's ass to listen to the truth."

"De headmaster?"

"Yeah he hates me."

"Vhy?"

"The sins of the father I guess. Like I said my father was a bad guy. He actually tried to have killed when I was a baby, but my Uncle Bartty killed the men they sent to do it. Since he was considered a good wizard so his own father sent him to Azkaban.

I met him last year don't know how he escaped but he did and ended up with my aunt Andy. Like Harry he is gay and actually is in a committed relationship with another death eater Antonin Dolohov. I love them both dearly."

"Hermy!"

The ground shakes as my big guy comes running over. I can't help but smile at him as he flops down in front of us, sending Viktor and I flying. The gentle giant catches us then sets us down.

"Grawp get back here this…Hermione?"

I look behind Grawp to find non-other then Rubeus Hagrid.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Ok so I've been thinking about writing a prequel to this story called "How I met your mother." It explains how Bell and Andy fall in love with Voldemort and Rabastan and end up married to them rather then their HP hubbies. Its much more lovey dovey then this but also has drama and lots of dulling. Tell me what you think and if you want me to post a sneak peak at the end of one of my future chaps for this story just say the word and ill do it.

To say the encounter between Hagrid and I was civil is a dead lie. Hagrid yelled at me for a good ten minute, till Grawp hit him on the head and told him to leave me alone. I couldn't help but laugh at Hagrid's expression when he heard Grawp talk and act polite. I scolded the boy giant for hurting his brother and defended, that Hagrid was only looking out for him. He apologized to Hagrid. I rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek and the food enlarged just for him. He was happy I brought him goodies but sad that I would not stay with him. I promised to return soon with more goodies. This made him happy so I left with a pissed off Viktor on my heels.

"E as no right to talk dat vay to voman dat treats broder like son." He seethes

I just shrug and invite him to spend the night in my private room. A part of me fears that Dumbeldor will try to kill me again….especially now that he know I'm the only dark witch that can cast a Patronus. Yet even with this possible threat, I wouldn't change a thing I did today.

"Hermione." My fathers voice breaks my train of thought.

"In my office now." He barks before storming off.

I look at Viktor and tell him to wait for me in my room while I talk to my father. He's hesitant at first but when I remind him of my duel with uncle Bartty he smirks and walks away. I smile as I walk to father's office.

"Hermione what's this I hear about you dueling a teacher?" He asks sternly.

I retell the events that transpired in class and he laughed his arse off….till I mentioned casting a Patronus. His entire domineer changes from joking and playful to dead serious.

"Hermione do you know what you have just done?"

I shake my head.

"You have just given Dumbeldor all the reason he needs to convince the Order of the Phoenix kill you. He has been trying for years but ever since the Tonks incident….." He trails off and looks at his empty desk with a smirk.

"Tonks incident?" I ask.

"Yes when your mother was pregnant Theodore Tonks was sent by the Order to kill her. They feared that you would be to powerful and dangerous. But the plan failed due to his love for your ant Andy. He claimed that if he hurt her family he would hurt her and tha was something he could not bare to do. He went to see her after dark to "profess his love for her" and to tell her he spared Bella's life for her…when he arrived, though, she was not alone….to make a long story short Rab killed him and found a paper in his pocket with the plan to kill you. He gave it to the Minister to prove the Order was a group of no good scoundrels, it work well to. The order is much more hated then the Death Eaters because of it.

Any way after that they stopped trying to have you killed."

"But what about the man that Uncle Bartty killed? Wasn't he sent to kill me?"

"Yes but not by the order. The Tonks and Longbottom families hired him to kill you as revenge against your family for the deaths of Theodore, Frank, and Alice.

By the way, I've been meaning to ask, did you and Harry have any thing to do with Sirius Blacks escape last year?"

"Kind of. He and Harry fell from the ledge onto the Shore of Black Lake. Both were knocked out by the impacted and totally defenseless. A hoard of Dementors started to drain them. Soo I cast my Patronus, but only to save Harry. When I heard Remus howls I got Harry as far from the lake as I could.

However it was Ron and Neville who broke him out after he was recaptured."

He nods then clears his throat to say. "Hermione, my dear, I have a confession to make."

"A confession?"

"Yes. When I cast the spells to prevent the younger students from putting their names in the goblet….I made a loop hole."

"A loop….Harry"

"Yes the loop hole is for Harry and yes it is to late to do anything. Bartty cast his name into the Goblet last night. He will be a contender in the Triwizard Tournament, by the Dark Lords orders. No one knows but Bartty, Peter, me, and now you.

Hermione I want you to tell Harry, Dora, and Draco. They are Slytherins therefore they cannot show anything other then arrogance when his name is called.

With your brains and friends in high places, I have faith that you can help him win this tournament. As well as persuade your boy toy to help him when he needs it."

I nod absent mindedly before standing up and making my way to the door.

"Oh and about our earlier conversation. I lied, you have nothing to worry about, I spiked all the old pumpkin juice as well as other beverages with a forgetting potion. No one will remember anything that happened today. This will cause Dumbeldor to think it was all a bad dream, although he will still watch you so stay close to that Krum fellow and behave."

I nod as I sulk out the door. I use my serpent Tattoo to call Harry and send a mental message To Dora and Draco telling them to meet me in Drac's room. When they arrive I tell them everything father told me. By the end Harry Dora and I are in tears while Draco just looks shocked.

"Well Mates at least they told us. Now we can prepare you for it and help you figure out the tasks before hand. Hermione why don't you talk to some of your animal friends and ask them about the tasks, Dora you can spy on the teachers to see if they know anything, and I'll help Harry physically and mentally prepare for the tasks.

We can start up a support group for him so that he's not to scared during the tasks and we'll all sleep in the same bed from here on out…starting tomorrow because Ginny wants on me, but still." Draco pips in.

"I must admit Drac that is a great idea. We can have Viktor and Scabior stay with us to. Viktor can help both Draco and I while Scabior helps Dora. It's brilliant." I cheer.

"Come on then lets tell the boys." Dora rasps as she leads the way out the room.

After we inform the boys and put our plan in motion we decide to call it a night and bunk up in my bed..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After four days of preparation Thursday is finally here. The schools are all sat at separate benches so unfortunately my Tigger is not sitting next to me. (Yes Tigger is Hermione's nickname for Viktor. She will explain later.)

Dora, Draco, and I are all huddle around Harry as Dumbo riddles off the names of the champions. The first champion is, my Bulgarian beast, Viktor Krum. He rises with a cheer, blows me a kiss, hesitantly shakes Dumbo's hand, and then heads for the champions waiting room. The next champions to be chosen are, Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons and, to my shock, Cedric Diggory. I look to father who is just starring at the cup.

"What am I chopped liver? Am I not good enough for you, you dumb cup? Because that's all you are a stupid no good cup!" I try to stifle my laughter as Harry cusses the Goblet out, via whisper.

However both my laughter and his cussing are cut off by the site of the blue flame turning purple and violently spiting out a piece of charred paper. Dumbeldor takes the paper and whispers Harry's name in shock.

"That's what I thought bitch, you ain't better then me." He whispers to himself as he struts to the champion's room.

Oh Merlin, what has done to my Harry. Dora and I look at the platinum haired boy who is watching Harry with pride.

"They grow up so fast." He chokes as one lone tear rolls down his cheek and a face splitting smile spreads across his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ok so first we trim your eyebrows, then we style your hair in a way that will make anyone of any sex swoon, fashionable cloths that are tight enough to show off your muscular body as well as your bulge, top that off with a know it all attitude, and a confidence that tells others 'I'm better then you". That way no one will ever doubt you when you enter those…places the tasks are being held." Draco murmurs as he picks at Harry.

"Oh Merlin Draco, your such a diva. What Harry needs to worry about is the tasks themselves. Look I sent Crookshanks, Mǎ, Buckbeak, hell even Zmija to find out anything they can. But I my just go to the forest and speak to Firenze and the other Centaurs. Or maybe the Merpeople of the black lake, hell even the house elves could help." I ponder.

"Do you know all the creatures in the area?" Dora asks with a chuckle.

"Yes actually I do. I respect them and they respect me." I answer as I pace the room thinking.

"_Mama I need my squirts."_

I turn to Mina's tank and hurry over with my squirt bottle. I give her a nice squirt then wet the rest of the tank.

"**Mama I have news!"**

I finish spraying Minas tank then turn to my four-year-old leopard Crookshanks.

"**What have you found out my dear?"** I ask while levitating a box of fresh cow meat to him.

" **I saw men with crates. There were dragons in crates. One man dropped an egg and cracked it. The other man told him to leave it. I didn't like this so I took egg."**

"**What did you do with the egg?" **I ask courteously.

"**I gave it to**** Zmija she is a basilisk and they do lay eggs…right?"**

"**Good job buddy." ** I prays as I rub his belly.

"Crookshanks just told me that the first task has to do with dragons. Harry, Viktor I suggest you both spend time practicing spells that can help you against dragons or even evade them.

Draco and Harry I want you two to go to any clothing store that sells real dragon hide clothes like trousers, hoodies, gloves, and boots. That way the dragon fire wont burn you to bad.

Dora make yourself look like some sort of animal and spy on the teachers here, Scabior spy on the Beauxbaton headmistress.

Viktor and I will look up spells that will be helpful and teach you how to perform them ok?" Everyone nods and is immediately off to start their task.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been three weeks since Harry's name was drawn and since then we found out that the task will be on the 24th of November, four weeks from now. The champions would have to get eggs that are being guarded by the dragons. I was pleased to find that my boys would be facing half dragons The Chinese Fireball, the Hungarian Horntail, the Swedish Shortsnout, or the Common Welsh Green. Rather then the full blood black, red, blue, green, white, and gilded dragons. Contrary to what many believe full-blooded dragons are far more dangerous, because they can talk and they are immune to magic.

Since the task is just get the egg and the champions are allowed their wand I decided it would be best is Harry avoided facing the dragon head on. So I've been having hi practice summoning a broom, because lets be honest the boy flies better then he runs. I've also had him practicing water spells with Viktor, just in case.

Draco was able to find fashionable dragon hid cloths that can be easily hidden under their robes. I help both Viktor and Harry with their schoolwork as well as planning what they will do to get the eggs.

Viktor will face the dragon. However he will use Glacius to freeze the dragon from the neck down. He will then cast the Confounds charm to confuse her while he takes her eggs.

As for Harry…well I had Zmija talk to all the dragons and scare them into going easy on Harry. So all he really has to do is a lot of aerial tricks to make it seem like the task is hard for him.

"You are perfect voman you know dis?" Viktor mummers as we cuddle under the, immobilized, whomping willow.

I smile and curl into him more. "I may have heard once or twice." I respond.

We laugh at my vague answer then sigh and slip into a comfortable silence.

"You are scared for arry no?" He asks as he stokes my hair.

"I'm always scared for him. I don't know why but trouble always seems to find him…the only issue is my father is the trouble…"

"I no understand, what mean your fader is trouble?"

"Have you noticed the scar on Harry's forehead?"

Viktor nods so I continue. "My father gave him that scar when he was a babe. He tried to use the killing curse on him. But Harry's mother Lilly Potter saved him with her love and died in the process.

You would think Harry would hate me because my father killed his parents, but he doesn't. He says, "I've saved his life so many times we're even." I don't know how he can say that but he does. It's one of the reasons I love him."

"E sounds like good friend. Ow long ave you known?"

"I met him first year, but I feel like I've known him all my life. We just have this weird bond that…Its hard to explain…in second year a Griffindor student was dulling Draco. The Draco was pissed that the boy was showing him up so he summoned two poisonous Pythons to attack the boy. Out of fear that Draco would get expelled Harry and I jumped between the boy and the serpents. The serpents jumped at us and latched on to our exposed arm."

Viktor's arms tighten around and a deep growl sounds in his chest. I can't help but smile at his over protectiveness.

"Viktor its ok they didn't hurt us. Quite the contrary they gave us strength and a bond that is unbreakable to this day."

I roll up y sleeve and reveal my python tattoo. "Why do you think Slytherins refer to us as the twin pythons."

Viktor studies the tattoo as the gold serpent squirms and squiggles.

"Ow does tattoo vork?" He asks as he touches it and it tunes violet.

"The serpent can change colors based on my emotions. If Harry or I need each other the tattoos tingle and sends images of our surroundings to the receiver so we can find each other easily. If either of us is in danger the tattoos burn and we are immediately sent to the place they are. How ever if the tattoo is covered and we cant talk we still feel the pain but we can't do anything but endure and pray that the tattoo never turns black."

"Dat is cool. I vonder if ve can do dat?"

"I don't know Tigger...we'll see. Come on let's get back to Hogwarts before I get in trouble."

He laughs but still helps me up and walks me to my dorm. Unfortunately today Karkaroff wants to train him today. I guess he finally found out about the dragons.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I lay in bed with Crookshanks cuddled up next to me. It's been an hour since my Tigger went back to the Durmstrang boat. Harry and Draco, like the rest of the students and staff members, are in Hogsmead. As for Dora…She's most likely in the Chamber of secretes, it's her safe haven. I look at my little buddy and gently stroke his soft golden fur.

A sudden feeling of pins and needles rolls around in my stomach sends me shooting upright on my bed. My movement startles crooks but I pay him no mind. For some reason all my instincts seem to be telling me to go to Myrtle's Bathroom. I spring out of bed without hesitation and call for Crooks to fallow me.

Taking the stairs two at a time I reach the bathroom in seconds. There, on the ground and unconscious, is my dear cousin Dora. She has a large bloody gash on her forehead as well as smaller cuts and bruises. In front of her stands a battered and bruised Remus Lupin. In his left hand he holds a dagger that is dripping with Dora's blood. His right hand, to my horror is fumbling to undo his trousers, the fuckers trying to rape her. My eyes turn red, my body trembles and shakes, as a vicious growl brutally rips its way out of my throat. He turns, but before he can react I phase and Jump at him. As our bodies make contact a sharp mind numbing pain shoots through my abdomen. I howl but other wise ignore it in favor of tearing his worthless ass to shreds. In retaliation to my claws cutting through his chest he twists and turns the blade inside of me.

My yelp of pain, causing Crook to leap into action and bite off his hand that is holding the dagger, Remus uses the adrenalin coursing through his body to push me and Crooks off of him. Before he can make a move to get to the door Crooks jumps on him again and continues his assault.

I shift back to my human form and crawl to Dora. I have to get us out of here. The boys are to far away to help, even though all four of them know we need it and are most likely on their way. We have to leave now.

I snap my fingers three times, summoning Minnie, Dobby, Kreacher, and Winky. She takes one look at us and snaps her fingers, summoning one of my healing potions. She hands said potion to me and I drain it.

"Crookshanks come!"

The leopard looks up from his still breathing victim then trots over to me.

"Kreacher, take that blood traitor to the forbidden forest. Dobby I want you and Winky to gather other Black, Lastrange, and Riddle elves to help you two clean up this mess. Minnie I need you to apparate Dora and I to my room so I can fix her up." I order, while casting the Ferula spell to bind my chest.

The elves nod and immediately obey. When Minnie apparates us to my room, feel week and light headed.

"The young miss has lost much blood. Here drink this."

I take the potion and chug it, before crawling over to Dora to check her injuries. She has a broken nose, sprained wrist, and fractured humorous. I reset her nose and humorous then pour the healing potion into her mouth. It will take an hour or so for her to heal.

"Mione." Dora whimpers.

I know she's most likely in a lot of pain so I cuddle up behind her and hold her gently around her bruised waist.

"Don't tell." She whispers.

"I wont."

"Promise?"

"I promise." I whisper to the now sleeping girl.

I turn to the loyal elves and give them a look that screams tell no one. They nods in understanding and take their leave.

""Miss Mione, wi-will daughter be ok?" Kreacher asks sullenly.

He's been taking care of Dora ever since cousin Regulus. They've grown quite attached to each other over the years, hell she us to call him father when she was littler. She never did this in front of anyone other then the boys and I, out of fear of loosing him, but Aunt Andy does know of their father daughter love.

"Yes Kreacher, she will be fine. Why don't you come lay with us." I whisper.

He smiles as I lift Dora's arm so he can curl up against her chest. When I place her arm over him she subconsciously tightens her hold and nuzzles his neck. His smile widens as he throws his arms around her then presses his floppy ear to her heart and closes his eyes. I watch them for a while then let my tiredness consume me.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hermione, Nymphadora listen Andromeda, the boys and I know something happened four weeks ago on Hogmeads day. You two might as well tell us what is going on." My father hisses.

Ever since the bathroom incident Dora and I have been distant from the others. They just can't seem to except the lie we came up with and are, quite frankly getting on my nerves. On top of that Kreacher has refused to leave Hogwarts, even after Aunt Andy ordered him to. He defended his disobedience by reminding the others that he is Dora's elf not Andy's therefore Dora's needs override hers. This uncharacteristic move caused the others to realize that something huge happened, but we still refuse to tell.

"Like I said father, Dora and I went to the Chamber of secretes to check on the newly hatched Dragon. I got pissed off when I saw that he was in such critical condition. I had Minnie and Kreacher prep my room and take the baby there because it would take longer if we had to carry him.

While running down the stairs Dora tripped and fell on top of me. We both ended up rolling down the stairs causing Dora to fracture her humorous and sprain her wrist. When we reached the bottom she hit her head and ad large shared from one of her empty potion vials stabbed into me.

I called Dobby and Winky to clean up the mess while I carried Dora back to my room. I tended to our wounds and have been taking care of the little dragon ever since. By the way The dragon is in good health and we named him Kositren." I answer.

"Oh really? Then explain why Kreacher refuses to leave." Aunt Andy challenges.

"Easy, I told him not to…I missed the little bugger and being around him, even just for a day, made my want him to stay with me. So I ordered him to stay with me, no matter what." Dora responds.

"And Minnie?"

"She is helping me with Kositren and keeps Kreacher company."

"Then explain why an injured Remus Lupin was found in the Forbidden Forest today…mauled by some sort of animal." Uncle Bartty chimes in.

"Well it's called the Forbidden Forest for a reason." I retort.

"That's true, but his wand was found in Second-floor girls bathroom. Where you both just admitted to be?" He adds.

"Wouldn't know. I don't keep tabs on the nutter. Hell I didn't even know he was missing till you mentioned it." I answer calmly.

I can't tell if they know any thing but I refuse to blow my cover. I look to the equally calm Dora and ask. "Did you know anything about his disappearance?"

'Well I heard from some of the other students that he hadn't shown up for any of his classes. But I didn't pay it any mind." She answers.

"You both know that if you keep refusing to tell the truth we can't protect you if you are some how involved in what happened to him." Father seethes through gritted teeth.

I can tell they are quite upset so I look at Dora to see what she'll say. "If you lot wont believe us then what's the point in telling you anything."

She gathers her things then storms to the door.

"DORA! Don't forget I raised I know when you lying." Aunt Andy.

Dora stops and glares daggers at her mother. She hates it when Aunt Andy says that because for the past few years she has been oblivious to Dora's relationship with Remus or the rapes that occurred during said relationship.

"Well, Mother, if that were true we wouldn't be having this conversation, now would we?"

"I'm not as blind as you think foolish child. Now I will only ask you once more. What happened?" Aunt Andy retorts.

"Do you wanna know what happened? Do you really want to know what happened?" Dora seethes.

"Yes!" The others yell.

I know she's going to stick to our story, for both our sakes. I wish they would just drop this. The more they ask the more likely we are to slip up. If we slip up then Remus will loose everything and if he looses everything then there will be nothing stopping him from killing Dora and I the next full moon.

Contrary to what many think, Remus has full control of his wolf and an immense appetite for blood. The only reason he lets us live is because Dora and I know all his dirty little secrets and have planed many ways to leak them if we die, even if our death has nothing to do with him. But if we tell now then we loose that leverage and, since Dumbo will gladly send him into hiding, We would have to watch our backs 24/7.

"Why cant you guys see that we are doing what's best for us. You may not like it but you can't help in any way shape or form. For there is nothing to help, Dora and I are perfectly fine so relax. Now I believe Harry and Viktor have a task to par take in." I say as I stand next to a now shaking Dora.

I grab her arm and lead her back to my room. I know the boys are following us so when we enter my room I slam the door in their face and magically seal it. Now no one can get in or hear our conversation.

Dora flops on my bed and burst out in tears, I sit down next to her and gently stroke her hair. I can feel someone trying to break through my barriers so I ask.

"Do you wish to tell the boys?"

"Only Harry and Draco. They wont let their emotions cloud their judgment. As for Scabior…I haven't told him any thing about Remus and I and….I…I just don't want to talk about it…..maybe latter on in life." She answers.

I nod and strengthen my barriers so no one can penetrate them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dora and I missed the task but we did talk to the boys about what happened. Viktor got the Chinese Fireball and Harry got the Hungarian Horntail. Both boys did exactly what I told them to and were able to retrieve the eggs.

"Come on boys open them so we can prepare for the next task." Draco cheers as he jumps on my bed.

Harry and Viktor both stand next to each other and unclasp the top of the egg. A high pitch Mer screech sounds through out the room. They both close the eggs and look at us in shock.

"Harry Open your egg again." I order.

"What?" The others yell.

"Just do it."

Harry dose and as the screeching starts I cast AquaEructo and aim my wand at the egg. When the water hits it the screeching stops and is replaced by the beautiful voice of a Merperson.

Come seek us where our voices sound We cannot sing above the ground Na hour long you'll have to look

_To recover what we took._

I stop the jet and the screeching starts up again. Harry shuts the egg and looks at me in wonder.

"How did you know to do that?" Harry asks.

"I swim with them. Look the song is a riddle and I know what it means."

"What does it mean?" Draco asks.

"It means that the Mers are going to take something valuable from you. You have an hour to swim in the black to search for it. I have a feeling they will make this hard for you so be careful.

Having said I feel I should mention the fact that the Mers only take people. Because of this plus the knowledge that they only take thing a person loves the most at the time I can tell you who will be taken."

Viktor and Harry nod simultaneously.

"For Cedric it will be his current girlfriend Cho Chang. For Fleur it would be her younger sister Gabrielle. I will be Viktor's treasure because I am his mate and our bound is extraordinarily intense. As for you Harry…well your treasure will most likely be…either Draco or Dobby. Since the Merpeople don't like taking creatures they don't know without consent, they wont take Dora but they will take me."

The room goes silent so I walk over to Mina's tank and squirt her and the soil with fresh water.

"Vhen is task?" Viktor asks.

"I'm going to ask Mǎ if she knows later but for now I think we should make a plan. Viktor do you have any gilled animal forms? "

"Yes I shit into many sharks." He answers.

"Can you half shift?" He nods.

"Ok Tigger, you're going to half shift your top half into a great white shark. That way you can bit through what ever they use to tie me up. Since your shifter abilities heighten your senses, I'll cut myself so you can sniff your way to me faster.

Harry I want you to practice using Gillyweed. It will give you gills, webbed fingers, and flipper feet. You can use my secret portal to black manor to practice swimming with the new features.

Draco you should probably go shopping with Harry for swim wear as well as formal wear. I'm going to go find Mǎ, come on Dora."


	11. Chapter 11

"HERMIONE WAKE UP WE HAVE TO GET OUR DRESSES FOR THE BALL!" Dora yells as she jumps on my bed.

"NO I'M NOT GOING!" I retort as I fling the covers over my head.

"What?" Dora ask straddling my waist.

"He never asked me." I whimper.

"Wait…are you telling me that Viktor, your Viktor, didn't ask you to the Yule Ball? The ball that just so happens to be ten days from now, are you shitting me?" She fumes.

I shake my head as tears fall from my eyes.

"WELL WHAT THE FUCK IS HE WAITING FOR?"

I shrug.

"Well now you have to come with me to get a dress. Scabior told me that the Durmstrang boys are going to the local tailor to have their outfits made. As soon as he sees you in the dress you had made…Oh he will regret forgetting to ask you to attend with him."

I can't help but laugh at the thought of Viktor with his jaw on the floor as I prance around in my custom made gown.

"Ok I'm in." I say as I push the covers off my face and stair up at Dora.

She smirks while softly rubbing away my tears with her thumb. "The boy is a damned fool for not asking you yet Mines. But I have a feeling he'll come to his senses."

"I doubt it. He's been…distant lately. He has been sitting with other houses to dine, including Griffindor! Attractive girls always surround him, and on top of that he hasn't said a word to me. I've tried everything I change my hair constantly, I dress more provocative, I put on make up, hell I even I pierced my lower lip.

All the boys tell me I look glamorous, spectacular, and sexy. Every straight boy has asked me to the ball except for the one I want. He barely even acknowledges my presence anymore."

"Well then he's a damn fool. Now come on, after we get the dresses we need to shop for accessories and shoes with my mother and Aunt Nessy."

I nod and slowly slip out of bed.

Viktor's POV (All of this is in Bulgarian)

I lay on my bed totally drained. Ever since I told Igor what the second task would be, he has been forcing me to train nonstop. I'm only ever allowed a brake to eat, sleep, and use the bathroom. It's so over whelming.

A large male barn owl with black feathers surrounding its gray heart shaped face flaps its way into my room with a package. I groan as I push my dead body off the bed and trudge to the package.

Dear Son

I know that the Yule Ball is ten days away so Igor has probably already gotten you boys fitted for new robes. But your mother wants you to wear these dress robes she made for you. The look just like the Durmstrang robes for formal events. However these robes are made from a much nicer fabric and are far lighter.

The tunic is made out of cashmere, however the inside is lined with silk so the cashmere wouldn't irritate your skin. The trousers are made of cotton so your little friend can breathe and have room to dance around.

Igor told us what your next task would be so your mother sent your favorite swimming briefs. I think she enchanted them to make you swim faster. I'd practice using them before the task, just in case.

Sincerely,

Dad.

I smile as I think about Ninny and I dancing the night away at the ball….OH CRAP NINNY…I forgot to ask her…FUCK HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID? Shit she probably has a date by now SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What the fuck do fucking I do?

"**Lie!"** My inner beasts growl in frustration.

Lie…that's a good idea, I could tell her that I was testing her…to see if she really loved me…yeah that'll work. Now all I have to do is set up a romantic evening in the Forbidden forest and Tuke, my elf, to fetch her for me. I'll tell her that it was all a test and she passed. I'll fill in the wholes later, but for now I'll order the elves to make all her favorite dishes. While I get the scenery as well as myself ready.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took me about three hours to get everything sorted out.

"Mista Krum sir would you like your massage now?" Tuke asks politely.

I simply nod and lay on my back. The elf massages my sore chest, arm, and face, before running me a warm bath. I strip off my pants and underwear then head over to my closet

"Boy why are you naked.?!" I turn my head slowly finding Igor standing in my doorway.

"I made a stupid mistake and now I need to rectify it." I answer vaguely.

"What is the mistake?" He asks suspiciously.

I sigh before admitting. "I forgot to ask Ninny to the Yule Ball."

"WHAT?!" He yells.

I brace myself for a painful slap to my head.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU FORGET TO ASK YOUR GIRLFRIEND TO THE YULE BALL!?"

"You have been running me ragged that's how." I retort earning me another slap.

I bow my head in shame.

"You better fix this boy. That is a good woman and if you let her slip away you will reget it for the rest of your life. Then two years later you find out she married another man and had a beautiful baby boy…a boy that should have been yours…I life that should have been yours gone, all because you were to busy to put her first." He says sullenly as he walks to the door.

"Who was she?" I ask.

He stops at the door then sighs longingly. "Narcissa Black he rasps before leaving." (Hmmm. I wonder what happened between them. Maybe it will be revealed in some sort of prequel that may or may not be written after this story...Totally up to you.)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sit at a small square table in the clearing Ninny and I claimed as our own. In the middle of the table are two magically lit candles in silver holders. On either side are two large empty plates, two empty wine glasses, napkins, and silverware.

I hear footsteps approaching me so wipe my sweaty hand on my pants once more before standing up to greet mi lover."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione's POV (Back to English.)

When I get back to my room I find a violet-eyed house elf with ears cuffed like a cats. It is clad in a one-shoulder wrap around toga, hooked together by a onyx tiger head. He has a pointed nose that curves up at the tip, he is shorter then the other elves, and his face holds not a single wrinkle.

The elf looks away from me so it can scamper its way to my bed. It hops on my bed and gently lifts a tight flirty black dress that probably reaches just above my knees. The elf cradles the dress in his arms as it hops off the bed and holds it out to me.

"Thank you." I whisper as I take the dress.

I take off with my cloths and slip on the dress, not caring about the elves presence.

"It fits like a glove." I note as I look at my self in a nearby merrier.

The elf sneaks up next to me then jesters for me to follow him out the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The little bugga leads me to a shirtless Viktor who is standing in the middle or our clearing. His muscles are tense as his intense eyes scan my body. I smirk as I tear my eyes off him and look at the scene. There are rose petals scattered all around the snowless ground, He must have cast some spell to keep the falling snow from falling to close to us. As I enter my body is hit with a wave of warmth.

"Ello Ninny. I ope you like dress I ave made for you." He says as he wraps his warm arms around me.

I burrow my face into the side of his neck and let his scent be absorbed into me.

"Tuke blagodarya vi donesat mi lyubov s men, mozhe da napusne sega." (Tuke thank you bringing my love to me, you ma leave now.)

I shiver at the sound of Tigger's voice. God I love it when she talks in Bulgarian.

"Az zhiveya samo za da vi sluzhi kapitana"(I only live to serve you master.) The elf responds cutely.

"Izchakaĭte malko momche tuk imat kuki" (Wait little guy here have a cookie)

The elf's eyes light up as Viktor hands it a cookie. The elf smiles as he takes a bite then pop away.

"I take it the elf is yours." I comment squeezing Tigger just a little, to prove I'm not hallucinating.

"Yes e is mine elf. E is young but e is good boy. Owever I need teach ow to talk English."

"God your ascent is sooo sexy." I whisper into his neck.

He chuckles as he kisses my head.

"Come now mine kitten ve vill eat vell den ve talk." He whisper as he leads me to a square table.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ninny I ave confession I need make; I vas avoiding you on purpose, as test to see if you truly love me. I vanted to see if you vould go to ball vith nother man if I no ask, I vas oping you vould stay faithful to me by turning down oder men. I know dat you ave been doing just dat, I hear every boy in both schools as asked you to ball and you say not to all. You proved dat I am just a self conscious man vho believes I got girl above standers…I use vord right yes."

I smile at Viktor before correcting. "No. You're supposed to say a girl so smart and beautiful I don't understand why she puts up with you're PATHETICLY DIMWITTED ARSE. DO YOU KNOW HOW INCONSIDERATE YOUR ACTIONS WERE. DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY NIGHTS I STAYED UP CRYING BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO BRAKE UP WITH ME! YOU ARE BY FAR THE WORST BOYFRIEND EVER!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Viktor's POV

Ouch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione's POV

"You know Ninny vords urt."

"Yes well actions hurt more then words." I retort as tears start leaking from my eyes.

"I know my love…please let me make up to you."

"How?"

"By being a better man. I vill spend every night vith you till tournament is over. Den over summer you can stay vith if you vant. I promis I vill do vat ever you vant me to. Dis I sware to you. From ere on out I shall be your bitch." He vows as serious as an old school pureblood.

I think I can get us to this.


	12. Chapter 12

I sit at my vanity brushing my bang over my left eye, while Harry straitens my hair. We're going for a more tamed yet sexy look to insure that Viktor's inner animal comes out to play. Ever since I went off on him in the woods he's been my bitch, just like he said he would. So tonight I've decided to reward my good little bitch by giving him the privilege of deflowering me.

"Ok hun I'm done with your hair. Now let me look at you." Harry says.

I stand up to show off my long strapless ball gown. The top of the gown is made out of pure white silk covered by a thin layer of green lace. The bottom half of the dress is made of black chiffon stretches from my knees to just above my feet where it puffs out. Underneath the tutu I'm wearing a new pair of black knee high bandit boots with a four-inch heel.

"He's gunna cream his pants."

Harry and I jump at the sound of Dora's voice. We turn to face and I can't help but wolf whistle at her corset dress. The corset is yellow tinted black with pale gold studs neatly arraigned in the shape of eyes. Her frilly black tutu that stops id thigh, it's not poffy but it still looks sexy as hell. Especially with her knee high all black converse boot on.

"When'd you get here?" I ask.

"Just now, I was wondering if you had some dark yellow laces for my converse." She answers.

I walk over to my nightstand and open my lace. To my shock I find a pair of long dark yellow laces that will go perfectly with Dora's outfit.

"Here you go. Harry why don't you lace up Dora's boots while I get Draco."

Harry nods while taking the laces from me. I smile and walk to the little divas room to see if he's ready. When I enter the room I find Draco in his black dress robs, messing with his hair.

"Merlin, Draco all this effort for Pansy and here I though you only used her for a nice quick screw." I joke.

"I'm not going to the Ball with Pansy."

"Umm…then who are you taking?" I ask.

"Ginevra Weasley." He deadpans.

"How'd you manage that?" That I ask as I force him to sit in a sofa he has in front of the vanity while I fix his hair.

"Do you remember that Slytherin vs. Griffindor match we had last week?"

I nod while parting his silver locks.

"Well before the match the team and I saw her, her team mates, and a few other Gryffindores lounging around so I puffed out my chest and plastered my panty soaking smirk. I called her out then challenged in front of all those bystanders. If Slytherin won she had to be my date for the Yule ball. If Gryffindore won I'd swamp dress robes with her brother. She agreed to my terms and as you can guess Slytherin won."

"Oi either that or the Weasley have great taste in dress robes." I joke.

"Yeah. It was a close game, but I refused to miss out on this opportunity…and wear those ghastly robes. I hope she agrees to go out with me after this."

I use a small amount of hair moisturizer to give his hair a nice shine. When I finish his hair I wipe my hands on the chair then kneel in front of him. Draco listen to me. If you go out there and act like…well a Malfoy then you will never get her."

He deflates slightly scowling at himself in the mirror. I grab his face turning it so that his eyes meet mine.

"However if you act like the sweet, protective, loving, Black that you are you will have her swooning in no time. Trust me Drac only bimbos like Pansy like the boy you pretend to be. But if you act like the man you were born to be, all the good girls like Ginny will flock to you." I sooth.

He grins from ear to ear. Like an idiot, then chimes. "Yeah you're right! All I gotta do is be myself."

"That's right. Now get your coat on we gotta go." I order.

Draco laughs but still does as he is told.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ball is buzzing when we arrive, however as we walk in the room all conversation seems to die. We must look damn good because all eyes are on us. Draco looks around the room till he sees Ginny staring impatiently. I pat him on the back as he makes his way towards the frightened.

" Hé magnifique."(Hey beautiful.) A thick husky voice whispers behind us.

We gracefully turn to find a man with shoulder length honey brown locks that a tell tail red streak on one side of his head. Dressed in black robes with a gold button up shirt and bow tie. Wow I must admit Scabior cleans up quite nice.

"Hé vous sexy." (Hey yourself sexy.) Dora whispers.

From the shocked look on his face I can tell he didn't know that Dora spoke French. Rather then dwell on it he shrug, takes her hand and leads her to the main room.

Before we can say goodbye Adrian Pucey, the seventh year chaser, walks up to Harry and bows.

"Hello Harry, you look stunning." He says as he kisses Harry's cheek.

Harry giggles with a small thank you. The older boy wraps his arms around Harry's waist and pulls him into a tight embrace. God they are sooooo cute.

"_I ope you dink ve are dat cute ven I old you." _Viktor's voice rings in my head.

"_What have I told you about mind raping me?"_

A pair of strong arms slide around my waist. I lean back into his embrace.

"_Not to?" _He responds.

"_Then stop."_

"Ok lover." He rasps as he kisses my hair.

I smile up at my Tigger as he leads me to the dance floor.

"Are you a good dancer?" I ask as we wait for the music to start.

"Of course mine parents force me take lessons vhen I turn five I 'ated it but now I glade dey make me takes."

"Oh yeah and why is that?"

"Because now I lead you round room like swan instead of pigeon." He jokes

When the music starts Viktor's body goes rigid his eyes determined and soon we are gliding across the floor. I can't help but stair into his hard midnight orbs. He gives me a shit eaten grin as he lifts me up then spins me. I giggle and give him a quick peck as he sets me down. He pulls me flush against him while we stare into each other's eyes everything just seems to fade away. Until an obnoxiously loud voice yells "ARE YOU REEEEEEEEEEEADYYYYYYY!"

Everyone stops as loud rock music blast through the room. Viktor starts jumping up and down with the beat then spins me three times. I laugh at the excited look on his face. When the music stops I take that as an opportunity to pull him into a heated kiss. Viktor scoops me up in his arms and carries me bridal style out the ballroom. Rather then heading to my room he carries me all the way to the Durmstrang ship. Honestly I don't care where e=we are as long as we're alone.

When we reach his room he places me down and cast a few wards to make sure no one can disturb us. I smile up at him as I watch him slowly strip off his clock and tunic revealing his defined six-pack to my hungry eyes. Noticing my stair he starts to flex his abs and bounce his peck. Ok I see what he's doing; he's trying to make me make the first move. Oh boy do I have a few surprises for him.

I pull out my wand and silently cast Diffindo on my dress, revealing my tight black and green corset that just barely covers my nipples and my black triangle G-string.

"I have a present for you." I whisper as I magically retie my corset laces into a bow.

"You wanna unwrap it?" I tease seductively running my wand over the tip of my corset.

Viktor watches me while he takes off his shoes, socks, and pants. I bite my lower lip as I look at the growing bulge in his red and black boxer briefs.

"You like vat you see lover?" He asks as he rubs himself through the spandex.

I nod as I spread my showing him my drenched cunt. He licks his lips as he crawls on top of me. I smile at him as he starts to untie my corset then chuckle as I watch his jaw drop and his eyes pop out of his head. In both of my nipples is a gold bar with angel wings on either side.

"Do you like them?"

Viktor says nothing opting for wrapping his lips around my left nipple while using his hand to playing with the other. I moan grabbing his rippled biceps, as I trust my core into his massive bulge. He uses wordless and wandless magic to rid us of our undies. He looks up at me, eyes begging for entrance. I nod wrapping my legs around him and closing my eyes.

"Look at me Ninny." He orders as he extends his body so we're face to…well neck.

I look up into his eyes as he looks down into mine.  
"Are you ready lover?"

I nod as I stare into his eyes. He harshly thrusts forward, sheathing his entire eleven-inch long and six and a half inch wide sword into me. A searing pain shoots through me causing me to whimper and wrap my arms around his neck as tears well up in my eyes. Viktor kisses my head as he slowly pulls out then gently thrust back in. The physical pain of his monster splitting me open is intense but the thought of telling him to stop hurts more. I tighten my grip on his body and rest my forehead on his shoulder. Understanding my pain Viktor starts playing with my clit ring while kissing my hair.

Due to my clits sensitivity the pain soon morphs into pleasure. I dig my nails into his back as moans and gasps slip past my lips. Viktor takes this as a sign to push harder and faster. I thrust my hips upward meeting him head on as I walk to the edge of the highest cliff I've ever been on. As he pumps deeper and harder into me my body moves closer to the edge. I use my right hand to cradle my neglected right breast and push Viktor's head towards it. He looks at me smiles then lowers his head and sucks my nipple into his mouth. I close my eyes and massage his scalp as his cock drills into me.

I revel in the feeling as I get closer and closer to the edge till I finally fall into an ocean of pure ecstasy. My walls clench around of the intruder who just keeps bullying my poor kitty. Wave after wave of ecstasy crash down a top me drowning me in bliss as I desperately try to swim to escape the pleasant torture.

"O, BOZHE, CHE SŬM KŬMING!" (OH GOD I'M CUMMING) Viktor yells.

Viktor releases his seed inside my tender hole then collapses on top of me. He tries to roll off of me but I tighten my hold on him and begin to lazily caress his hair. Viktor smiles and gives me one last kiss before we both succumb to exhaustion.


	13. Chapter 13

**Due to the importance of the events that trances pier involving Dora, Draco, and Harry during the ball I wrote this chap in their POV. **

DPOV

I watch as Adrian and Viktor waltz with Harry and Hermione, waiting for my turn to show Ginny how light on my feet I am. I' slightly put off by the fact that she refuses to talk to me but I will show her that I am worthy of her time. Across the way a streak of blond catches my eye, yet I ignore it as Severus gives the cue for me to lead Ginny to the dance floor.

I smile lovingly at her as we twist, turn, and glide across the dance. That is until the music changes from soft contemporary to soft rock. The teachers look flabbergasted while the students just jam out. To my left I see Ron and Neville sitting all by themselves on the edge of the water fountain, they both seem pretty pissed. Neville because he asked Ginny out first and has a huge crush on her and Ron because he is "in love" with Hermione, who is sucking on Viktor's tongue like her life depends on it.

I must admit their getting quite frisky, but so aren't Harry and Adrian. I lost site of Dora and Scabior a while ago. I know Dora, Mione, and Harry intend to give up the goods tonight so I'm not at all shocked by their show of affection…or sudden disappearance.

"Would you excuse me I'm going to the rest room." Ginny says.

"Ok I'll just grab a glass of punch."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx A 30 minutes later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I look around the room in search of my missing date. Hmmm where in the hell could she be. I mean she said she was going to the bathroom…but for half an hour….maybe something happened to her…OH NO WHAT IF SHE"S HURT! I MUST FIND HER! I race out of the ballroom and into the empty corridor. My fears increase as the sound of a female sobbing reach my ears. I run as fast as I possibly can in the direction of the heart wrenching noise.

The sound leads me to a large black oak door with a gold knob. I gingerly grab the knob, exhale then burst into. Instead of finding a river of red flame I'm met with a waterfall of golden silk. The mysterious girl, sitting on a large black bed, is slumped over with her head in her hands causing her radiant hair to curtain her face and allow me a nice look at her bust. Her blood red toga styled dress contrasts perfectly with her flawless porcelain skin. I kneel in front of the crestfallen girl and gently place a hand on her exposed thigh.

"Are you ok?" I ask sweetly.

The girl lifts her head and I swear ass soon as her silver-gray eyes pools meet my dark gray ones I was lost.

"H-H-he…I-I saw…They were…They were kissing." She sobs.

I sit on the bed next to her and securely around her waist. I decide pull her down and maneuver us so that she's laying on my chest.

; I stroke her hair and whisper comforting words to her till she falls asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HPOV

**GAY SEX ALERT**

I love being with Adrian. He's the second sweetest Slytherin I know and all his teeth are straight. Plus he always has my back when we're on the field.

"Hey Harry you wanna head back to your room." He whispers provocatively in my ear.

His hand starts squeezing my ass. I can't help but moan and take my bottom lip between my teeth as I nod and we race back to my room.

When we get there he grabs my wrist, roughly spinning me around while pulling me closer to him.

"So how do you want it Harry rough and hard or soft and slow?" He asks.

"Adrian I'm…ummm….I've never…actually been with….anyone before."

My eyes wander the room, I'm too nervous to even dare look at him. He brings his hand to my face and gently caresses my cheek.

"Harry look at me."

I do as told. Staring into his golden brown eyes, full of patience and understanding.

"I understand little one. Just take off your robes and let me take care of you." He husks softly.

I nod slowly and strip off my robes. I crawl onto the bed, waiting patiently for Adrian to do something. To my dismay he does nothing, just stares at me with lust filled eyes.

"Lay against the headboard." He orders.

I slide up until my back hits the headboard waiting for his next move. He kicks off his shoes shrugs off his clock then sits at the foot of the bed.

"Are you relaxed Harry?" He asks as he rubs my feet.

I shrug. My uncertainty seems to amuse him yet he stays silent.

"Call Dobby here. Tell him to go to my house and bring me my strawberry flavored tingly lube…You like strawberries right Harry?"

"Umm I actually prefer Blueberries. Why dose it matter?"

"I intend to do much more with you later on tonight and the days to come." He explains while slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

To say Dobby looked horrified is the biggest understatement of anyone's lifetime, I think he almost pissed himself, but he still did as told and even went as far as biding me good luck and staring daggers at Adrian.

"He's….cute." Adrian tries complement.

I just chuckle in amusement at the strained sound of his voice. A strong wet hand squeezes my cock, completely catching me off guard. I look up immediately finding his intense eyes. He maneuvers his body so that he is between my legs then, to my shock, lowers his head taking my five-inch cock into his mouth.

The seventh year suck vigorously on my member as his hands fondle my balls and his tongue swirls around my head. God this feels so good. I grip the sheet tightly, my head lolling back and forth while I moan like a bitch.

"Ahh!" I whine as one of his fingers slide inside of me.

I have little to no time to even feel the pain as his tongue flicks over my tinny hole.

"MMMM ADRIAN MORE!" I cry as I feel my orgasm approach.

I groan when the cold air hits my wet shaft. He swiftly pulls off his pants and boxers then drowns his cock in lube. He grabs a pillow and tells me to arch my back. When I do he slips the pillow under me.

"Wrap your legs around my waist and relax."

I nod in compliance as I lock my feet together behind his back. He starts to stroke my dick as he lays his body against mine. I close my eyes, allowing the pleasure to run through me. Adrian chooses this moment to sheath his cock inside my anal cavity. My eyes and mouth shoot open as the pain hits me. Before my scream can be heard his lips seal themselves to mine.

I fling my arms around him as he stays completely still. When the pain dwindles I buck my hips forward. He takes the hint eagerly sliding his pulsing cock in and out of me. His lips tail tender kisses from my lips to my collarbone. My eyes roll into my head as his head brushes against my prostate.

"Daddy I'm soo close." I cry as I teeter on a unicycle on top of a tight rope suspended a thousand yards above the ground.

I can feel his smirk as he pounds harder and deeper inside of me till I can no longer bare the strain of putting off the inevitable. My back arches into his chest, my hips desperately try to keep up with his, and my cum shoots all over our chest. Before I can register anything around me the whole room goes dark and I find myself floating in an abyss of nothingness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NPOV

"Chérie, this music is making my ears hurt. Can we…maybe head back to your room?"

I look at my uncomfortable wolf, he truly looks like he's in pain. I take his hand and lead him to the door.

"Where do you two think your going."

My body tenses as fear shoots through me as the cold voice of my abuser reaches my ears.

"I do not believe that is any of your damn businesses Werewolf." Scabior growls.

Remus's face goes from pissed to shocked to scared again but he. His eyes flick between Scabior and me.

"Oh that's right I talked to Severus and he told me what you "Marauders" tried to do to him in year. After seeing the way you watch my mate…I decided to do some digging on you and I noticed that you're an unregistered werewolf. Therefore I can kill you with out going to Azkaban."

"Are you threatening me convict?" Remus hisses.

I growl at his disrespectful term.

"I'm promising you that if you come anywhere near my Amoureux again I will gladly kill you." Scabior Threatens.

Before Remus can say anything else Scabior wraps his arm around my waist and leads me out of the room.

When we arrive to my room I sit on my bed. Scabior closes the door and stands against it.

"Why in the hell do you put up with him?"

"He was the only person who was ever nice to me in this school…well before the others came along. He started out as a great guy and honestly I loved him…even now, I still love him. How could I not still love him he was y first everything…even if I didn't want hi to be…he was and is my first. I may not be with him and yeah I hate him but deep down…I still love him."

Scabior sits down next to me and wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"I understand Chérie but trust me it's not your heart that's holding onto him it's you body. When werewolves have sex with unmated creatures they often like to drink the creature's blood and force said creature to drink their bold. It's sad to say but all you need is a mating bite and all your feelings for him will disappear."

"Seriously?"

"Yes my darling. Why do you think he doesn't want us to be alone together? He is scared that I will break his hold on you."

"Ok." I say as I brush my hair off my neck and tilt my head to the side baring my neck.

Scabior smile then shifts into his wolf form. Lay down slowly as he crawls on top of me. When he gets half way up my body he nips at my dress. I prop myself up slightly to see what he wants. But before I can ask he starts to lick at my neck then looks at me. I nod telling him I'm ready. With one last lick he bites into me and everything goes black.


	14. Chapter 14

When I wake up Viktor is no longer on top of me. I fell a pang in my chest as the pain increases when I find his muscular back on the left side of the bed, it seems like he so far away. I sit up slowly; causing the pain between my legs starts to make itself known. I don't know why but for some reason our current position is giving me the urge to just breakdown and cry, which is really upsetting me. I sigh sullenly as I push through the pain and stand up. I use wordless and wandless magic to redress myself and summon my wand. As I'm about to leave I notice a long and grayish brown coat that is lined with thick yet soft chocolate brown wool hanging off a burgundy chair. I look at Viktor's sleeping form then the door. If I'm gunna leave I might as well be warm. I take the coat and slip into it before venturing into the hall.

All is still on the ship; I guess everyone is still sleeping. When I exit the boat I realize that my assumption is correct, due to the pitch-black darkness of night. I keep my head down as I trudge through the snow back to the castle. I stop however when a loud howl reaches my ears. I lift my head and look around…Hmmm odd I don't recall entering the black forest and yet here I am.

"Hello little pup." A deep guff voice behind me whispers.

My body tenses up as I spin around to find a tall dark figure stalking me from behind a few trees. I sniff the air then relax.

"Uncle Fenrir what the hell are you doing here?" I ask in shock.

The wolf chuckles and steps into view, I cant help but gasp. He looks so….tamed. His normally rigged and all in all ugly face is smooth, relaxed, with a well-trimmed goatee. He looks so handsome with his hair brushed back in a neat ponytail. He looks so much more human now….well except for his pointed teeth, animalistic blue eyes, and long nails which look much cleaner then usual.

"Here to make sure my mate don't go givin up what's rightfully mine." He answers taking a seat on a near by boulder.

"Oh really and who is she?"

"You probably don't know her…..she's a Griffindor." He sighs.

I smile at him then take a seat on the small space next to him. "I might be able to give some info on her…"

"Her name is Lavender Brown."

"The color whore!?"

Fenrir growls at me then snaps, "Don't insult my mate like that."

"It's not an insult to her. It's an insult to her family and her name. Did you know that all the Brown's first name is a color?"

He shakes his head and looks at me in shock. "I didn't know that…I just thought it was a coincidence that her dad's name is Ruddy and her mom's name is Violet."

"She also has an older sister named Mahogany and a baby brother named Aero. Even her Grand parents are named after colors, Amber and Celadon. Her Aunts on the Brown side Carmine, Ceil, and Rose. The browns are color whores. I hope when she takes your last name all that color name crap ends."

Fenrir laughs and claps me on the back. "I will defiantly end that streak little one. Now tell me who took her to the Ball?"

"Ummmm….I don't really know…buuuuut if I had to guess I'd say….Seamus Finnigan he's the only boy she really hangs around."

"Would she fuck him?"

"No and she wouldn't fuck you either. She is a very…..old fashioned, she wants to wait till marriage before she does anything sexual. She is….for lack of better terms silly, highly emotional….she's basically the hormonal version of Molly Weasley."

The wolf nods with a face splitting grin. He looks at me again then frowns.

"Why are you out here so late. Shouldn't you be with that….umm Quidditch star, Viktor Krum?"

I feel the tears well up in my eyes, yet I still don't understand why…Maybe uncle Fenrir can help me understand.

"Well I was with him and we took our relationship to the next Level. But when I woke up I….I just couldn't stay so I snuck out. I was just on my way back to the school…..But…..ummm I was wondering if you could help me understand why I feel like I'm gunna burst out in tears at any minute."

I look at his enraged face as he stairs blankly at the trees in front of us and wait for a respond.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Well yeah at first, but as a virgin it was supposed to hurt at least a little so that's not it."

He takes a deep breath then exhales. In one quick fluid motion he grabs Viktor's coat and pulls it down to expose my neck and shoulders. Before I can ask what the hell he's doing he takes my chin between his thumb and finger and whispers. "You have no mark and from the looks of it neither does he. That's why your inner beast is upset. She feels like she gave him her all and yet he wants nothing to do with you. Even if that's not the case."

"Ok so what do I do?"

"Nothing. He has to figure this out on his own and atone before your wolf dies from a broken heart. My suggestion is you avoid him and flirt with other guys. It will cause his alpha male instincts to overwhelm him allowing him to realize the error of his ways and rectify the issue." He groaned.

I couldn't help but tackle the older man and pamper his cheeks with kisses while thanking him endlessly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and laughed. When I calmed down I realized that he was caring my in the direction of the castle. When we reach the tree line he sets me down, kisses my forehead, and whispers, "Sleep tight little cub. I hope everything works out and tell the others I said hi."

"Ok I will and I'll keep tabs on Lavender if you want."

He gives me a face splitting smile then pulls me into a backbreaking hug.

"Thank you SOOOOOOOOOO much cub. I'll send a raven to you every two weeks give it any info you gather." He says before puts me down and takes off.

I stagger into the castle and sneak into my room. When I get into my room I sprits Mina and cast Diffindo to take off my shoes, dress, corset and panties leaving me with nothing but my lover's coat. I crawl on my bed, over the covers, and pass out as soon as my head hits the pillow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hermione." A distant gruff voice calls.

I roll over and groan, pulling the coat tighter around me.

"Hermione wake up I wish speak to you."

I groan and bury my face in the coat. Next thing I know my bed is shaking so violently I end up on the floor. I shoot upright and look around the room till my eyes land on a hulking black silhouette standing on the other side of my bed. I grab my wand then cast lumos and point it at the intruder.

"GREGORY! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE AT THIS TIME A NIGHT!?" I yell at the boy.

Gregory flinches and steps back with his head bowed, he may be built like tank but underneath all that brawn he's a sensitive little kitty. I'm the only person lucky enough to see it, which is why I'm usually the person he confides in.

"Ummm actually it's five in the morning." I give him a look that says I don't give a shit, which causes him to stammer. "I….ummm….I just wanted to wake you up before the girls bathroom gets crowded."

I watch him as he stairs at his feet, which are shuffling restlessly. He looks kind of depressed.

"What's wrong mate? Did Vincent or Draco do something to you?" I ask as I stand up.

He shakes his head flopping down, heavily, on my bed.

"Have you ever loved somebody so much you feel like you can't breath when you see them? Like you would do anything for them weather they ask you to or not? Someone so smart and beautiful that you know they would never give you the time of day because your so fucking stupid you cant talk to them? Some one who's perfect for you but refuses to see it because they think they love someone else who is "perfect" for them but in truth they just want to steal your lovers virginity?" He asks with tears in his eyes.

I close the coat and sit next to him. I wrap my arm around his shoulder and answer. "No….but I do no what love feels like and I do know that it can some times play tricks on us. Love is a lot like a bipolar woman while she's pregnant, on her period, going through puberty, and menopausal at the same time, which is impossible but still scary as fuck. Sometimes she will be the kindest person in the world but some times she can be a lying manipulative controlling and scary bitch."

"So what do I do?" He sobs resting his head on my shoulder.

I stroke his cropped curly hair then say. "If what you say is true then the guy's not gunna stick around for long. So when this guy fucks it up just be there for this person and soon they'll realize you're the one for them."

He looks up at me and whips his eyes. "But I don't want them to get hurt."

"Then you should have made sure the relationship between them and this player never started. But it did and yesterday was the Yule Ball so this person is definitely not a virgin anymore so it's too late to protect them this person is gunna break them. But you can pick up the pieces and fix them until they realize you are the one and only person in tis world they want to be with."

"What if they never realize that because they think I'm nothing more then a stupid brut?"

"Then they're a blind, and def fucking idiot if they cant see that you are a much gentler giant then Hagrid."

He smiles then whispers, "Thank you Mines." Before he stands up and leaves my room.

I sigh sullenly when he leaves then walk over to my dresser, if I'm gunna make Viktor jealous then I have to look good. I find a pair of black denim low rider skinny jeans fashioned with tears randomly placed along the front and a white short sleeve blouse that fits my body like a second layer of skin. I lay the cloths on my bed along with my necktie and robe then look over my shoes to see which ones go best with my outfit. I decide on a pair high top black green converse. I grab a towel then head to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After I was bathed and dressed I sat in the common room waiting for the others to finished getting dressed. I pull out one of my favorite books, Jane Eyre, and read it. I can hear a group of boys laughing behind me. I can tell by their voices that it was Marcus, Terence, Vincent, and Blaise.

"So it's over then, you fucked that little goody goody bitch last night?" Terence asked in excitement.

I guess the person nodded because the boys were in an up roar of hoots, laughs, and congratulating the low life.

"Was it good?" I hear Marcus ask.

"Yeah it was. The dumb little shit was like an addict last night, kept begging for my cock all night."

My eyes bulge and I know that I've gone as pale as a sheet when the other persons voice sounds.

"Hey do you think you can convince him to let us in on the action?" That stupid fat fuck, Vincent asks joyously.

"Hell yeah wait for us in the Quidditch showers with your cocks ready."

I stand up slowly then turn to face the boys. Blaise notices me first and I swear his brown skins turns snow white. His reaction to seeing me causes the others to turn to see what scared the boy then they just as scared as him.

Just before I can say anything I hear a low sob. I look to my left to find Scabior holding back a pissed off Dora and a broken Harry.

"I trusted you." He sobs before running to me.

"Harry it wasn't what it OPH-" Before Adrian could continue a large blur tackles him.

The blur on top of the Chaser sits up revealing an extremely pissed off Gregory Goyle. The beater lives up to his position by beating the shit out of that fucker. I happily watch with poor little Harry crying in my arms.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Draco asks as he walks into the common room…..from the dungeon entrance….hmmm I wonder where he's been all night.

My sweet cousin orders the other boys to get Greg off of Adrian but Dora and I order them to stay out of it.

"What the hell you two. That's Harry's boyfriend look at poor Harry he's balling his eyes out!" He yells at us.

I force my memories of what happened into his head.

"Kill him Goyle! KILL HIM A LOT!" Draco yells.

"No please don't." Harry whimpers.

Goyle immediately stops then storms over to me, picks Harry up bridal style, and then carries him to his private room. My cousins try to follow him but I stop them with a simple "Let him be." They look at me stunned but trusting my judgment let it go.

I get up Kick Adrian then storm off into the Great Hall to eat breakfast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day was quiet. I the rest of the day I didn't see Adrian or Harry but I did see Greg get most of his work and is currently making two plates for lunch one has his favorite food on it and the other has Harry's. I smile at him when he walks by and give him a thumb up. He just blushes and hurries off.

"Ello Ninny can ve talk?" Viktor whispers in my ear.

"We are talking Viktor." I respond harshly, never lifting my head from my food.

"Ok…ummm…vhy you no in room vhen I vake?" He asks awkwardly.

"Well I figured it would be best. You got what you wanted so why should I degrade myself more then I already have?" I retort in a sour humdrum tone.

"Ninny vhat are you talking about?" He asks in desperation.

"Well you wanted my virginity and like a fool I gave it to you. I should have realized when you forgot to ask me to the Ball. God I so stupid for thinking you ever cared for me."

"Ninny you know my love is true. Why you say all dese urtful dings?" He asks sadly.

I harden my face then look at him. "Why don't you figure it out."

I stood up then storm into the hall. I hope that's enough to make him realize his mistake and mark me because I really don't want to go around flirting with a bunch of losers to piss him off, that's just degrading. I stop as I come across an all to familiar scene.

"Look at little Loony Luna Lovegood." Pansy mocks.

"Are you wearing make up? Wow you really must be a Loon to think that any amount of make up would make you look good." Tracey comments.

"Is that Draco's dress coat you are hold?" The Bloody Baron asks.

The two girls look at the coat then the girl.

"Why on earth do you have that you foolish girl?" Tracey asks.

"He-he gave it to me last night. I was just going to return it." The girl responded casually.

The girls look at each other and I could tell they were pissed and going to do something cruel. I turn on my heels and race to Draco's side.

"Draco did you give Luna Lovegood your dress coat?" I rush.

The boy looks at me then responds. "Yes I did. For I found her last night lonely and crying her pretty little eyes out so I consoled her and laid her down to cry till we both fell asleep. This morning I gave it to her so she wouldn't be cold."

"Well then you must come with me. I fear that Tracey and Pansy are going to do something terrible to her."

As soon as the words leave my mouth my dear cousin is out of his seat and racing to the girls aid. I fallow him out and find that my fears were true the two girls had cast a blinding spell on the poor girl and were just to push her down the stairs. Draco never stopped moving and was able to catch her before she can fall down the stairs, however this just causes them both to tumble down the stairs in heap of limbs. I cant help but laugh as I watch them hit the floor.

"Are you alright?" Draco asks sitting up to inspect the girl.

"Yes I'm quit alright thank you. Here I wanted to give you back your coat." She says nonchalant as she hands him the article of clothing.

Draco smiles and takes it before his eyes go dark. The boy hops up and turns to the two, stunned, bullies and yells. "WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? ANSEWR ME YOU PIGNOSED PICKELDILLY WHORE YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER?"

Pansy shrinks back with tears welling up in her eyes while Tracey laughs. Draco turns to her then rages. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU AT YOU WARTFACED FOUREYED TOAD, YOU'RE ARE A SEVENTH YOU SHOULD HAVE STOPED HER!"

The second girl tries to speak but Draco raises his hand and turns away from them. He walks back to the blinded girl then scoops her up and runs her up the stairs to take her to the medical ward. Hmmm that was intriguing.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry in advance.

It's been 44 days since Viktor and I have talked. I wont lie he's been trying to get me to talk to him since the morning after the Ball but I've just been brushing him off. It was hard at first but since many illnesses have been going around the school Igor started keeping him away in the ship more. From what I hear there is three different stomach bugs, the flue, and food poisoning courtesy of weasel de and weasel dumb. I caught one of the illnesses but I don't know which on yet but I certainly in tend to find out.

"Vikia!" I call.

A fat little barn owl with pure white feathers glides into the room and perches itself on the back of my chair.

"Hey their girl. I need you to get this letter to Aunt Andy immediately." I say as I slip the envelope between its beak.

She nods her head then takes off out the window. I turn back to my mirror and brush out my wet hair as I wait for a response.

"Quoo!" Vikia hoots as she drops a letter on my lap and reperches herself on the back of my chair.

I pick up the letter open it and read.

_Dear Mione,_

_It is terrible that you have contracted something at that blasted school and you are totally right in not trusting Poppy Pomfrey to keep your illness a secrete from her precious Albus Dumbledore. Unfortunately I have to work tomorrow so I cannot meet you for Hogmeads. Therefore I sent the illness pad to you with this letter. Just place your thumb over the thumbprint then wait twenty seconds after you feel a prick. Then lift your thumb and look at the white strip on the back, it will tell you what you have._

_ Love,_

Andy. B

I set the paper aside and lift up the square pad that's about the size of an index card. I fallow Aunt Andy's instructions till a word finally shows up on the strip. My eyes widen, my heart pounds, my body tenses as I read the dreadful word **Pregnant**. No this cant be….but these test are never wrong…..but this one must be I've never…well except that once…but we….did not used protection.

"OH GOD I'M PREGNANT!" I sob.

"WHAT!?" I turn my head to find Dora standing in my doorway with a bowl of soup.

Rather then answer her I just burst out in tears. She rushes over to me, setting the bowl down on my vanity and wrapping her arms around me. She holds me awkwardly, due to our position, and rubs my back. When my tears subside I jump up and race to my private restroom and empty my guts. Dora, being Dora, follows me in and folds back my my hair. When I finish she wets one of my washcloths and wipes my mouth before leading me over to the sink.

"Rinse." She orders softly handing me a glass of waters.

I do as told until I can barely taste the vomit. I look at her and gasp, she looks so beautiful in her blood red dress and black heels. Then it hits me like a ton of bricks, today's valentine's day and she has a huge date with Scabior.

"Dora what are you doing here?"

"I came to bring you soup and ask if my outfit was ok but now I wanna know how the hell you got that bun in your oven."

My eyes fill with tears again as I answer. "I don't know this is all just….to sudden….I-I'm so confused. I mean Viktor and I only did it once but it only takes one time and we didn't use protection…..and he did cum inside… OH MY GOD DORA I'M GUNNA HAVE A BABY!"

I nearly collapse but Dora catches me and slowly lowers me to the floor. She holds me again this time rocking me back and forth as I cry my eyes out. A loud knock sounds causing us both to look up.

"WHO IS IT!?" Dora yells.

"It's me love you ready to go?" Scabior answers.

Dora looks at me and opens her mouth but before she can say anything I answer for. "She'll be out in a second."

"Mione I can-"

"No you have to go and so do I. Viktor disserves to know so I need to go see him to tell him and you need to have fun so go." I interrupt.

She sighs then helps me up and walks me to my bed before she kisses my head and leave. I sigh and look at the clock it's eight fifty. I sigh and stand up heading back into the bathroom. I run myself a hot bath then just sit their crying till the water gets cold. By the time I get out it's nine fifty. I dry off and throw on a pair of Viktor's boxer briefs, a pair of black sweatpants, my fathers green slytherin Quidditch team captain sweater, my black converse with dark green laces, and my black and green slytherin beanie. I look at myself in the mirror then sigh before leaving.

I walk with my head hung low towards the ship till I hit a big ass wall. Before I can fall a strong arm wraps around me.

"Hermione are you ok?"

I look up to find Greg with a huge bouquet of different flowers. It is beautiful the first ring of the bouquet consists of coral and pink roses as well as yellow and red tulips. The second has a small cluster of Heliotropes and Forget-me-nots between every Blue Violet and violet rose. The third ring alternates between red and burgundy roses. The forth ring is made up of yellow Daffodil with one lone white rose in the middle. It is the most romantic symbol of Greg's feelings towards Harry.

I smile at him and open my mouth to speak when a loud howl sounds behind me I turn to find an gangly and awkwardly hunched naked mole-rat with long bony arms attached to bulbous baseball mitts with fie talons attached to it. It looks over at us then lifts its body it looks to be about seven-foot tall. The bloody beast is so thin I can see all of its bones yet it broad shoulders and swollen chest give it a brawny look. It opens it's snout and howls again before it crouches down and readies itself to attack us.

Using word wandless magic I hit it with a stupefy causing it to fall backwards.

"RUN!" I yell as I turn to face Greg and push him towards the forest.

He immediately drops the bouquet takes my hand and takes off.

"What is that thing?" He pants as we run.

"Professor Lupin, He's a werewolf Gregory."

"What how could the Dumbledore and the Ministry allow a wolf to teach at Hogwarts without telling anyone. Is they mad?"

"He's not registered so the Ministry knows nothing and he's a member of the Order of the Phoenix so Dumbledore will say nothing."

Gregory stops short causing me to crash into him.

"How do you know so much about him?" He asks as he looks down at me.

"I know his maker Fenrir, he's a death eater…..more or less. Anyway he warned me about Lupin and told me to keep the info to myself, he wants Lupin to die by his hands not another's." I answer as I stand up and and brush myself off.

"Come on we have to keep moving, if we stay in one place it will be easier for him to track our scent." I rush.

Just as I turn around a loud ripping notice sounds behind us. I chance a look and find the mad professor tarring up everything in his path as he charges at us. We take off again this time with the hideous beast hot on our tail. All to soon the sound of ripping fabric and a blood churning scream fills the forest. I turn around to find Remus with his jaw clamped down on Greg's left hip as his body forces the boy to the ground. Acting quickly Bombarda at his head. The small explosion causes the wolf to relinquish it's hold on its victim but burns Greg's leg. The wolf stumbles backward and shakes its head. I have to think fast, the wolf is not hurt enough for me to I go for Greg or draw my wand. Fuck I don't have enough energy to cast the killing curse or Sectumsempra not like they would kill him, his wolfish adrenalin will keep him alive till sunrise although he'll be in great pain. I know!

"Confringo!"

An orange spell hits his chest then engulfs him in flames. He lets out a pained wail then drops to the ground. Know this will only subdue him for so long I grab Greg and practically carry him away from the monster.

"Leave me Hermione I'm just dead weight." Greg pants slipping in and out of consciousness.

"No I'm not leaving you." I yell as I look at him.

I look over his wounds, which are much worst, then I originally saw. Along with the bitten and burnt ankle Greg has a large gash on the right side of his face just below his hairline. His back is damn near shredded, and his right arm is hanging out of socket. Once again I run into something or, judging by the grunt, someone while my eyes are on the boy. I look up to find a large leg in my way.

"O goes ther?" a gruff voice asks as it steps into my line of vision.

"Aggie it Hermy!" Grawp yells in excitement.

"What in da ell ye be doin hur dis tima night?" Hagrid demands.

"Oh Agrid look at dem da zeem zo frightened. What az append?" Madame Maxime chimes as she steps next to him.

"We were attacked by a werewolf Madame. He has hurt my friend quite gravely I fear that if he is not healed soon he will die." I rush as I look over Greg.

"I will apparate you both do de Durmstrang boat and get elp."

"You can't Igor has put up an anti-Apparate spell around the ship. You must run him there. Leave me if you must for I am uninjured."

The giant nods and lifts my fellow slytherin before taking off into the trees.

"Ow far e be?"

"Ummm I don't know I set him on fire so that should slow him down a little right?"

A loud howl answers my question, Merlin that sounded way to close for comfort.

"Ok Ermione ye gotta go ta me cabin. In der be a jar dat say wolfsbane on it bring it er."

"Isn't it to late for wolfsbane?" I ask as I run to Hagrids home.

"Na da wolfsbane ill suppress is wolf enough ta make sure e ain got no wolf adrenalin!" He yells.

I rummage through his cabinets till I find the Jar, I also notice a syringe atop his counter. I take the syringe and fill it with the potion. I run back to the half giant but stop dead in my tracks when I fin said giant fighting with the crispy critter. Hagrid has both of the beast's hands in a death grip while trying to push it back. Seeing an opportunity I race forward. I'm about five feet away when Remus's jaw opens neck shoots forward and sink his teeth into Hagrid's neck. Hagrid's grip loosens allowing the wolf to break free.

Remus locks his jaw then sinks his talons into the hollow part of the giant's collarbone. When I'm just inches away the monster violently spreads his arms apart causing his chest to push as if he were an angry bird readying it's self to fight. As he did this blood flew everywhere and Hagrid's body goes limp. Remus throws the dead giant to his right just as I jump on his left side and extend my arm to plunge the syringe in his heart. The wolf flings me across the forest. I stay airborne till my back hits a tree and my side hits the ground.

I roll onto my stomach then push myself up on my knees and brace my body against the tree. The monster lets out a strangled howl as it staggers around in curricles with its head and arms hanging limply. I draw my wand and slash it at the dick before yelling. "SECTUMSEMPRA!"

Soon a long deep cut appears from his left hip to his right shoulder. I do it again creating a similar cut going in the opposite direction so that he now has a big gaping X on his chest. The pain causes him to fall to his knees.

I step forward and use all the energy I have left to silently cast the killing curse. The wolf's body leans back as the curse hits his chest yet he does not so I hold the curse. I hold the curse until my wand flies out of my hand. I look in the direction my wand flew and find myself surrounded by ministry workers and the Minister himself had my wand. I look at the older man and smile before running to the old man.

"Oh thank Merlin you are here minister I didn't think I could last much longer." I sob turning on the fake water works.

The man wraps his arm around me and starts whispering soothing things into my hair. As he does this I can feel him pushing into my head. I let down my barriers allowing him to see everything that transpired, well everything except my pregnancy and me telling Greg about Remus.

"WALDEN KILL THAT BLOODY BEAST THIS INSTANT!" Fudge yells in anger.

I look over at Remus and find him still on his knees tense and twitching yet otherwise unmoved.

"AMOS, JOHN, KINGSLEY, ALASTOR, PROUDFOOT, SAVAGE, WILLIAMSON, HAWKES GO AND SEE IF YOU CAN FIND HAGIDS AND MALFOY GO GET ANDY HERMIONE NEEDS HER-"

"AGGIEEEEEEEEEEE!" a devastated sob rips through the forest.

"Grawp." I gasp as if someone punched me in the gut.

I release my hold on the minister and force my way out of his arms as I take off in the direction of the loud sobs. I soon come upon a scene that fills my heart with sorrow. I find Grawp sitting in the fetal position with Hagrid's carcass pressed to his chest and tears streaming down his pained face.

"Aggie. Aggie." He keeps sobbing as he rocks back and forth.

I feel real tears streaming down my face as I watch the poor giant grieve. I get closer to the Grawp and press my cheek to his leg. Tear filled hazel green eyes look down at me. I can see all of his heartache and loneliness as he holds his only family members dead body. He is truly alone now, there is no way the ministry will let me keep him and his mother hates him because he's smaller then the other giants, who beat him up every chance they get. Hagrid and I were the only people that were ever kind to him and now je has to lose us both because of a mad wolf.

"Hermy Aggie go."

"Yeah Grawp Hagrid is gone." I sob.

"Whaaa he go?"

"He is gone because he was trying to protect me from a bad man and the bad man killed him."

Grawp looked at Hagrid's body again then starts to cry. I rub his leg until a throat clears. I turn to find all of the ministry workers, students and teachers from all three schools, and my aunts.

"Miss Granger we need the body." The Minister whispers in my ear.

"Grawp…..Hagrid needs to be put to rest now. So can we trade? Me for Hagrid." I offer as I hold up my arms and pout.

Grawp looks at Hagrid then me and sighs. He kisses Hagrid's head then gently lays his body down. He then takes me in his hand and holds me to his chest. I rest my head on his collarbone and rub his chest as he sobs uncontrollably.

"Aggie gooo. Aggie….Agggie…..Aggie die…..Aggie no see Grawp no mo…..Grawp lone." He cries.

"No, Grawp, your not alone. You've got me." For now.


	16. Chapter 16

"Ello der people. I'm Mackey Agrid, Rubeus's uncle. Something many don't know is dat me broder and da boy were god fearing Christians so Imma say a few ward for da lad so please bow yar eads."

The old folded over mad says with an authority that no one can disobey. When everyone's head is bowed he continues. "

I zone out while the man prays. I can't believe the way this past week has been going, I mean Hagrid died five days ago yet were already having his funeral. Did he already have it planed out? Did Dumbledore anticipate Remus killing someone and already have funeral plans in motion? What the hell I know people who weren't buried for months after their death.

I sigh as I look at the giant next to me. He's been so depressed lately he refuses to talk to anyone but me, he refuses to eat, he barely sleeps, and he's started to throw trees and rocks. The ministry wants to send him back to the other giants but aunt Andy convinced them to wait until after Hagrid's will was read. A hand touches my back and strokes it soothingly. I turn my head to find Dora's smiling face, she's been happy as fuck about Remus's death but also understands that I'm kind of sad that Hagrid is gone. I mean just because I hated him doesn't mean I don't feel bad and guilty.

"You ok?"

I look at Gawp then her and shake my head. I lean on the Giants arm and rest my hand on his leg. He looks down at whimpers and me as tears roll down his face. I give him a sad smile before some one taps my shoulder. I turn my head to find a rather young looking man in an all black suit with a pointed goatee and long hair tied into a high ponytail by a leather band.

"Hello Miss Granger would you please accompany me to a more private room in which we can discuss business?" His low gruff voice whispers in my ear.

I look at him then Gawp, then my family. I nod to the man stand up and fallow him out into a corridor that leads to a classroom in which aunt Andy, Lucius, aunt Cissy, and Severus are sitting in front of the teacher's desk. The man sits behind the desk and summons another chairs in front of it.

"Miss. Granger, please, sit."

I do as he instructs then wait for him to speak.

"I apologize for my rudeness for my name is Travis Macgoler, I'm Hagrid's lawyer. He changed his will a little while ago in which he made you sole beneficiary and asked me to give you these letters. One is for you the other Albus, He instructed me to tell you to read the letter and follow it's instructions before you give Albus the letter."

I nod take the letters and stand up.

"Miss Granger we're not-"

"I don't give two fucks! Right now there is some one important that needs me so anything you have to say tell them." I hiss before a storming out of the room.

On my way back to Gawp I open the letter and read.

"Dear Ermione

_After our encounter in da woods I talked to Gawp and e told me ya were elpin im and ye loved im. After dat I started watchin ow ye treated im and after a few days I realized ye did. Now let me back track so ye can understand my instructions. Now ever since the crazy events of da first ta dird year I knew yer dad ud comin back which meant casualties on bod sides. _

_I never feared bein a casualty a war….till I found me brother. When I first set eye on im I knew e wasn't gunna make it alone be it wit da giants or umans. So I did wat any good broder would; I created a potion that'll transform im inta a uman baby, no older den dree but no younger den one. I trust that ye can raise im ta be a good man and give im a good name. Da potion be in a blue vial in me potion cabinet all ye need to do is put two drops of yer blood in it ta make im look more like ya. Den ye gotta find somin e'll drink miake it big den pour da potion in ta it. After e drinks it take im ta Albus and give da eadmaster da letter from me. _

_When ya give im da letter e'll allow ye ta keep da lad in ye private room till ye graduate fro ogwarts completely._

_ Sincerely, _

_R.H__"_

I smile at the letter and take off for Hagrid's cabin. I go to the cabinet that had the wolfsbane potion. I grab the vial he told me to then prick my finger and let two drops fall into it. I rush back to the great hall to find Gawp then stop at the doors and snap my fingers twice.

"You summoned me Miss?"

"Yes bring me a chalice filled with apple juice …preferably in a sippy cup."

The elf nods then disappears. I walk into the hall and grab Gawps hand. He looks down at me as I pull his hand towards the door. He stands up slowly and follows me back into the hall, where Minnie is holding the sippy cup I asked for. I take it with a quick thank you then lead Gawp to Hagrid's cabin. When we reach our destination I Cast a spell on the cup and it's contents then cling to it as he lifts it up then pour the potion in his open mouth as some apple juice spills into it. When the vial is empty I throw it on the ground jump onto a tree branch and clime down.

By the time I get to the bottom he put the cup down then slowly shrinks. I soon find myself looking at a four foot one baby with honey brown hair that flows down to his shoulders in unruly waves. He has long and bulky arms and legs yet he also has the chunkiest little keg belly I have ever seen. His cheeks are puffy and rosy red, big floppy ears, high cheekbones, and a cute little button nose. God he looks just like Hagrid except for his squared jaw, pale peach complexion, and crystal green eyes rimed black.

I shrink the cup and snap my fingers before picking up the little cutie.

"The Miss called?"

"Yes take away that sippy cup and bring this lad some PJ's please."

The Elf nods snapping her fingers to send the cup away and summon her son who is holding a tiny pair of black footies that has the Slytherin crest all over it. I hold out the boy as the little elf slips the footies on him. He then summons my slytherin beanie shrinks it then puts it on his head.

"Ku-Ku do you want to be this boys personal elf?"

The boys eyes light up as he nods franticly.

"Ok then you two get something's for him and put them in my room." I order with a smile as he jumps for joy then pops away.

I walk back to the castle to take the letter yet on the way I run into my family, Albus, the Minister, Amos, a few Auror, and Viktor. Gawp hides his face in the crook of my neck and clings onto me for dear life.

"Miss Granger we have to take the giant back to his people. We figured it would be easier for you if you had a support group." Minister Fudge says softly.

"Oh…..ummmmm…..yeah….he's not here." I respond.

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah he's gone so I'm Heading to bed." I answer as I try to squeeze by them.

"What in Merlin's name is that?" Lucius asks rudely.

I turn around and look behind me then ask. "What?"

"That thing in your arms, what is it?"

"He is not a what, he is a little person that should be shown respect."

Lucius scoffs then asks. "Whatever you still have not answered my question."

"What dose it look like a fucking dog in slytherin footies and a beanie?" Draco asks under his breath.

Lucius slaps him on the back of his head and I slap him across the face. He looks at me in shock.

"Watch your mouth in front the baby. They soak things up like a sponge." I chide.

Draco boys his head and apologizes.

"Mama I ti-ti." Gawp yawns.

I nuzzle his head with a soft "Yeah." To which he just nods. I kiss his head then whisper "Ok"

"Albus Hagrid wanted me to give you this. Lucius…Draco's comment was accurate he is obviously a baby that I'm taking care of seeing as how he is clinging to me. Now I'm gunna go put him to bed Albus is that ok?"

Tears fill the old mans eyes as he chokes, "Yes dear, the boy can stay for as long as you do."

I smile and walk past him.

"So what is the buy's name?" Lucius asks.

"Jonas Regulus Granger but I just call him Joey." I answer quickly.

I walk away with an extra sway in my step to entice Viktor. I can hear a low growl behind me damn I'm good. By the time "Joey" and I get back to my room he is passed out so I lay him in the center of my bed, with pillows around the edges, while I change into my PJ's before putting the pillows back in their place and securely wrap my arms him.

"Obliviate" I whisper as I aim my wand at his head.

I create new memories for him, in which I am his mother, how to talk…..more or less, how to pee standing up, how to walk, bathe himself, and foods and drinks that he use to like. Thank Merlin Gawp never liked booze. The rest he can learn in life. When I finish turning Gawp's mind into Jonas's I place my wand on the nightstand then close my eyes to fallow "my son" into the land of dreams.


End file.
